Quatre tortues et une louve
by Sh0ra
Summary: Et si maitre splinter avait eux deux fille? Alors qu'il croyais que Karai était morte. Il part a New York avec sa deuxième fille, Kami. Tout changea quand le Mutagène arrive dans sa vie: Muter en louve, quatre petit frère, des secret, un ennemis. Et...De l'amour? SPOILER, R&R
1. Prologue: Quatre tortue

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Bonjour! Le prologue est posté et cours, c'est normal. Mes chapitre son long ça je vous le promet! L'histoire est passé sur la seri 2012. Je reprend des épisode de cette seri et les change un peu a ma sauce. Je vais mettre bientôt une image de illustration. Et demain, Ninja Turtles 2 va sortir au cinéma! J'espère que j'irait le voir très rapidement, je reviendrait avec une inspiration débordante. Qui c'est?**

 **Mais bon! Sur ceux bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'enfant se tenait devant la vitrine, les mains coller contre elle.

-"Tu es sur? Sa demande du travaille et de la patience."

-"Je sais, j'ai conscience de se qu'il va m'attendre. Je les veux !"

En cette fin d'après midi, d'avril. Il était une journée très spécial pour la petite Kami-Alice: ce fut son anniversaire. Elle avait demander avec jouissances : 4 petite tortue. Son père, Hamato Yoshy, lui avait portant averti a plusieur reprise, de la responsabilité d'un animal. Surtout quand ils étaient plusieurs. Mais elle est déterminer, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Surtout quand sa rend son enfant heureuse. Cela fait 2 ans qu'ils ont emménagé a New-York, après leur passé au Japon. Il a perdue tellement: Sa femme, son foyer et son ami d'enfance: s'il peut encore l'appeler ainsi. Et sa deuxième fille Miwa, elle aussi loins de lui, son corps n'a même pas été retrouver. Il craint que les sorts que les flammes lui ont réservé, en est venus a cette douleur. Pour le moment Kami-Alice n'est pas au courant, de "l'existantce" de Miwa et de autre chose... Son unique enfants, ne fessait sans cesse des cauchemars, sur cette nuits. Si des petites reptiles, peux donner une chance de tourner la page pour Kami-Alice. Il est son devoir entend que père, de l'aider jusqu'à le chemin du bonheur et de la guérison.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Cours...Très cours...Je sais... =.="**


	2. Chapter 1: Des hommes étranges

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

Ils sortent de l'animalier. La petite fille tenait dans ses petite mains: un bocaux a large ouverture, avec tu sable au fond et les 4 animal en elle.

-"Vous aller voir votre nouvelle maison! Elle est un petit peu petite mais très chaleureux". S'exclame t-elle en lâchant un rire jaune. "J'ai déjà trouver vous nom. Parque vous savez, j'adore le dessin. Alors j'ai choisi des nom de peintre."

Son père sourit, Kami-Alice avait tu mal a se faire des amis et c'était encore compliqué. Il serait pas surprit qu'elle leur parlent.

-"Et dit moi qu'elle nom a tu choisi? " Demande son père. "Je suppose Leonardo ? Il est un de tes préféré, si ma mémoire et bonne." Elle se tourna vers son père et lui sourir.

-"Oui! Je l'adore, s'il était encore vivant je voudrait trop le rencontré" Explique telle. "Alors: Serait Raphaël, lui là Michelangelo, celui qui se cache Donatello et suis qui le teint le plus pâle: sera Leonardo !" Chant a-t-elle en désignant chaque tortue de sa mains près libre et mit l'accent sur leur noms.

Malgré son coté enfantine, c'était une enfant peu timide mais aussi d'une grande sagesse. Pour son si jeune âge. Ces cheveux noir était attacher dans deux couette haute. Une robe marron en laine fins et avec ceinture noir sauf imitation en cuire. Sa peaux était banche du aux faîte quel sort rarement dehors. Exactement la couleur que le porcelaine et qu'on pourrait croître froid au touché.

Kami-Alice n'avait pas la plus grande des réputations dans son école. Pour une petite fille de deux ans elle se débrouillait mieux, que les autres enfants de son âge. Elle parlait correctement comme si elle en avait 7 ans, son grand sérieux la fessait plus mature. Il devait être ça qui effrayait les élèves de sa classe; Kami-Alice avait dit a son père, que ses camarades de classe l'évitait comme si elle était différente. Limite comme si une deuxième avait poussé. Elle se fessait souvent embêter ou plus taper dessus. C'était un manque de maturité!

Même pour des camarades aussi jeune, c'est surtout un manque d'éducations. Frapper un enfant, son enfant, pour juste une question de jalousie! La sortir tu cursus scolaire n'était pas la meilleur des idées, mais pour un enfants en souffrance… La lois n'avait plus de droit sur cette situation. Il était douloureux de la voir si triste autre fois.

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 _Kamialice, fut arriver devant la porte de son fouiller. Enfin un lieux familier où l'on ce sent en sécurité. Sa petite main mit une pression sur la poigner, pour ouvrit la porte. Elle entre dans le couloir, s'assoir sur un banc en bois et défait les scratche pour enlever ses ballerines. Elle se leva, marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cuisine où elle y trouve son père; Entrain de boire en paix une tasse de thé vert. Celui-ci lève son regard sur sa fille, prêt a la saluer et lui demander comment était sa journée. Mais il reste bloqué sur l'état physique de son enfants. Sa salopette bleu nuits, était recouverte de pousière et fissurée. Ses cheveux noir en bataille comme la paille, une de ses couette était défaite. Quelques bleu sur sa peaux pâle et un visage marqué par de la douleur et de la tristesse. L'homme se leva de sa chaises jusqu'à sa fille, d'un pas affolé._

 _-"Kami-Alice, que tes dit-il arrivée?" D'une voix calme avec une pointe de d'inquiétude. Il pose une mains sur sa joue, relève sa petite tête qui fixait le sol._

 _-"C'est...Ce sont...des élèves de ma classe..." murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots et marqua une course pause. "Il disait...Que je n'était pas normal...N'était pas comme eux: un enfants... Il disait aussi que je suis une erreurs... Qui méritait pas mon existence...Et...Après... Il m'ont frapper..." Elle se morde la lèvre inférieur, tende de retenir ses larmes qui coule déjà. Son père prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berce tranquillement. "Et son moqué de moi… parque j'ai pas de maman!"_

 _-"Cela ne plus durée" chuchote Hamato Yoshy et vit plusieurs petit cercle dans son dos avec sa mains. "C'est pas la plus grande des solutions, mais dans ce cas là." Kami-Alice relève la tête. "_ _Je vais te former, sur tout les technique de combat que j'ai apprise."_

 _-"Une formation ? Technique de combat?" Demandat-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. "Comme pour venir un ninja ?"_

 _-"Correction, ma fille. Pour devenir une kunoichi." Kami-Alice écarquille les yeux en état de choc._

 _-"Mais je risque de blessé ou pire."_

 _-"Des d'enfants de maltraite, dans ses situation comme celle-ci: il faut se défendre." Elle hoche la tête en réponse. Elle plongeant sa tête dans la poitrines de son père, cherchant toute la tendresse que possible de ce coeur chaud et battent. Une minute de silence avant que l'enfant le prisa._

 _-"Père...Es que je suis, pas normale... ?"_

 _-"Kami-Alice" soupire-t-il. "Pour toi, que veux dire être normal?"_

 _-"Je...Je sais pas..."_

 _-"Le normal: Est un mots que les gens utilise, quand quelques chose pour la personne est pas comme a son habitude. Si être normal, est être comme eux. Le voudrait tu?" Question-t-il._

 _-"Bien sur, que non!" rétorqua telle immédiatement._

 _-"Voilà, être normal c'est est être sois même. L'oublie pas, ses enfants sont tout simple jaloux." Il la pose sur ses pieds et pose une main sur son épaule droite. "Me promet tu: de utilisée tes compétences de combat. Que dans tes situation importe ?" Kamialice souri et répond:_

 _-"Oui! Je le promet!" L'adulte lui retourna le même sourir. Voilà qu'il revoir sa vrais petite Kami-Alice, si pleins de joie. "Si les formation seront insuffisante, la sortir d'école sera la dernière solution pour le bien de sa santé mentale." pensât-il pour lui-même._

* * *

Et la dernière solution avait tu avoir lieux. Car lorsque ces enfants revient l'embêter, ce qu'il craint d'arriver, est arrivée. Comme elle lui a promit, elle s'est défendue et ce malgré que sa formation avait a peine comment et que certains coups ne sont pas au point. Elle a réussit a toucher un de ces camarades au visage. Leur enseignant n'avait vus que le coups et ce camarades a eux l'intelligence de dire qu'elle la fait experts. Il est arrivé que Hamato Yoshy est rencontré les parents de cette enfants. Bien évitement pas au courant de qui avait commencé et il toute que même si il était au courant. Rien ne serai améliorer. Il est a ce moment que l'école s'est stopé pour elle et il a venus que Kami-Alice voulait arrêté sa formation. Mais il a réussit a la convaincre, d'essayer la méditation. Alors qu'ils passe devant une ruelle, Hamato Yoshis repéra des personnes en plus suspecte. Etre curieux était un vilain défaut, mais il y va jette un œil toute même.

-"J'aurais le droit de les lâcher dans la maison?" Mais elle reçoit aucune réponse. "Père?" Elle pivote sa tête de droite a gauche, pour le voir aller dans une direction différente. "Père? Où vas tu?"

-"Je revient, tu m'attends ici."

Kamialice ouvre la bouche, mais il est déjà parti.

* * *

Cacher derrière un mure la tête qui dépasse juste, Hamato observa les hommes suspecte et le plus troublant ils sont tous identiques: dans un costume noir cravate, le visage similaires et les cheveux cours noir.

-"Krang a ce qu'on appel Mutagène ?" Demande un des homme.

-"Krang a apporté ce qu'on appelé Mutagène." répond le second.

Le seconde tendit au premier un tube avec un liquide fluo vert en elle. Le destinée le prit dans un hochement de tête. La situation devenait très étrange et inquiétante. Il devait partir, emmener sa fille loin: en sécurité. Il fit inconsciemment un pas arrière, il en prit conscience que lorsque son pieds marcha sur la queue d'un de passage. Et le rongeur couine de douleur et prit la fuite quand il se trouva libéré du pieds. Il espère qu'il n'a pas été repéré, mais dés qu'il senti une main posé sur son épaule. Il craint d'avoir pensé a voix haute.

-" Krang a surpris un individus qui est pas Krang." Alerte t-il. Et d'autre de ces hommes ce retourne, afin de le encerclé. Comme une armée de Zombies, près a vous dévoré.

-"Krang, propose se qu'on appel: un marché, vous dit rien de se que vous avez vu sur ce lieux et quitte ce lieux en sécurité. Ou, Krang emploie se qu'on appel: la manière forte. Et vous ne quitterait plus ce lieux." propose l'homme qui tient le tube suspects.

-"Employé donc la manière forte, je ne vous craint pas." Répond Hamato et prit un homme sur sa droite et le fait voltiger dans une bene a ordure. Fessant tombé un miroir juste a coté de la poubelles. Mais il ne s'amuserait pas plus longtemps avec ces "Krang". Car les concerner le prennent par les bras, l'empêchant de bougé. Le tenant bien séré, une force qui est surhumains !

-"Très bien alors nous emploieront se qu'on appel : la manière forte et ne quitterait plus ce lieux." Même si il le montre pas, Hamato Yoshy est terrifier.

* * *

Elle lâche un soupire, pour la troisième fois. Kami-Alice s'est aussi sur le sol en pavé, les jambes croiser en façon indien, avec le bocaux toujours en mains. Un soupir s'échappe encore, elle se lève sur ses jambe; un peux étourdie.

-"Sa parait un éternité. Et père est toujours pas là, je vais quoi moi?" S'adressant bien sûr au petite tortue. Elle se tient devant la ruelle, où sont père c'est éloigné.

-"Des allés, ici, là et là! Il serait toute même pas perdue?" Elle baisse les yeux sur le bocaux et souri. "Vous avez raison! Il serait prudent d'allée voir." Elle rendre alors dans la ruelle, avec une mine déterminer et pointe de courage lui traverse le sang. Lui ont-ils vraiment répondu!?

Elle avance, a petite pas de souris. Tournant la tête de droite a gauche, jusqu'à qu'elle attend des murmure. Sa venait t'où? Tout droit! Elle y accélère le pas les murmure se rapproche, des voix inconnu, des voix inconnu encore des voix inconnu et... La voix de sont père! Il suivie d'un bruit de verre qui éclate en morceaux. Les voix retendit.

-"Très bien alors nous emploieront se qu'on appel : la manière forte et ne quitterait plus ce lieux"

Elle couru, pour ce trouver face devant une scène, vraiment... Whoa! Elle vit son père, qui était maintenue prisonnier par la poignier de deux homme...qui se ressemblent ! ?

-"Attendez! Trois... Cinq...dix...? Vous vous ressemblé, vous être quoi? Des dixplé!?" Criait presque Kami-Alice. "Sa existent?" Se demanda-t-elle a voix haute. Les "dixplé" ou "les Krang" la regarde avec un visage neutre. Elle eux pas le temps de réagir, qu'on lui bloque les bras derrière son dos, elle se débat pris par la peur.

-"Qu'es vous faite!? Laissez-moi! Aïe ! Arrêté vous me faite mal" pleure t-elle.

Le jette fut si brutale, que le bocal avec les tortues en elle; Tomba au sol. Kami-Alice équarquille ses yeux et un sons de surprise sort de sa bouche. Elle fut sont tour de les prendre part surprise. Elle dire ses bras, brusquement vers l'arrière dans sa rage. Assez pour que sont agresseur la lâche, elle suit: s'appuyant sur ses jambe pour sauter, tourbillonne sur elle même, envoya son pieds dans le visage de l'homme étrange. Elle atterri sur le sol ou plutôt dans une chute. Sa brise de combat ne fut pas toute a fait au point, sa jampe lui fit un peu mal. Mais ignore sa douleur et se concentra sur ses petit reptiles. Tu dos de sa main, elle dégage les morceaux de verre:

-"Alors: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphaël et Donatello. Ouf vous être vain et sauve!" Soupire telle de soulagements. En prenant la tortue: vert eau, vert pâle, vert émeraude et vert olive. Dans ses deux mains. Elle sentie une présence, craintive elle lève doucement son visage: Un hommes c'est approcher d'elle, un tube en mains avec un liquide étrange. Il devise le couvercle et dit froidement :

-" L'individu qui est pas Krang, va testé se qu'on appele: le Mutagène." Il se trouva en face d'elle, le tube au dessus de la tête de la petite Kami-Alice, qui coule lentement. Elle tremblant de peur, n'arrive plus a bougé, comme si son corps refuser de l'écouter. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses larme, versé sur ses joue:

-"...N-Non..." était le seul mots; Qu'elle eux réussi a prononcé, avant de fermé les yeux, prêt a affronter son destin.

-"Laissé ma fille tranquille !" criant son seule sauveur : son père.

Il se libéra de l'emprise des hommes. Se jetant sur celui qui c'est trop approcher de Kami-Alice, a son goût.C'est d'un coups de poing bien placer, qui fait voler l'homme a l'autre bout de la ruelle. Un autre arrive tente de l'attaquer, il esquive et le envoya contre le mûre. Il entendit un cris et une douleur a son épaule. Mais il est tant occupé a apprends les bonne -manière a sa façon- qu'il y perte pas attention. Celui qui a tenté son attaque plus tôt, se relève et charge dans la direction d'Hamato Yoshy. Celui-ci le prend par le poignée et le retourna ; étrange l'homme étrange ne montre aucune douleur. Les cris retenti, mais plus fort et plus familier. Et la douleur était a présent insupportables. Il grogne et mis sa main sur son épaule.

-"Père!" Il se retourne a l'appel de sa fille, lâcha un cri de surprise : Kami-Alice et les tortues - posé toute devant elle - était recouvert du liquide, que ces Krang appelait "Mutagènes".

A se moment là, il regarde sa main et son épaule : il est recouvert du même liquide! Ho non. Quand il a du envoyé valsé cette homme, le tube a du lui échapper des main et ainsi : tombé sur Kami-Alice, les tortue et lui.

Il arrache un cri qui lui passant par tout le corps. Kami-Alice regarde avec horreur : son père se transformé en un rats géant. Une douleur identique passe dans le corps de la petite fille. Elle arracha un crie avant de lève ses main au visage, découvrant des grande griffes noir, des coussinet mou et des la fourrure brun au poils épais; Qui cour le long de son bras et sur le reste de son corps. Sa bouche et son nez s'élargit, pour devenir un museau pointu. Elle senti ses dent s'élargit aussi, grande et pointu: des cros. Elle se tien la tête, qui lui fait si mal. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir, elle touche où est la douleur, des oreilles douce!? L'apparition de ses nouvelle oreille, ont réussit a détaché ses couettes haute. Fessant tombé ses cheveux noir jusqu'à la mâchoire. Kami-Alice pose ses doigts la où ses oreilles devrait être a l'origine et même en massant plusieurs a cette endroit : elle avait définitivement disparu! -

-"Je...Je suis devenu...un loups...?" pense telle. Elle passe sa tête par dessus son épaule, pour voir une queue fourré : en noir et blanc.

Devant elle se qui devait être ses tortue de compagnie, ont elles aussi changé de forme: elles avait subitement grandi, presque a sa hauteur, elles avait une forme un peu humaine. Ses tortues ont été changé : en des tortue géante. Elle respire lourdement, sa pointrine ne fait que confie et décoflé a toute allures. Sa vision devient troubles et flo par moment et sa tête tourne violament. Elle arrivé encore a voir son père se battre contre ces homme, qui sont la causse de leur transformations. Il se jeta pratiquement sur ces hommes suspect et sans pitié telle un lion dévorant sa proie. Et là sa devient flo, elle vois une tache verte? Qui se met a grandir. Une voix inconnue qui parle et diminue le long de sa phrase.

-"Tu vas bien?" Elle n'arriva pas a lui répondre et sentie que ses jambe ne pouvait plus la portée. Et avant qu'elle heurts le sol, elle senti prit dans des bras inconnu, mais agréable. "Hé! Vous, les autres venez m'aidé!" De sûr c'était pas elle qu'il s'adressait. La vue de Kami-Alice redevient normale pour un cours moment. La tâche vert, est une de ces tortues. Il est celui qui est vert pâle, mais sa transformations lui a formé, un visage, chaleureux. Celui-ci tourne son regarde vers elle, il a les yeux bleu. Un sourir sympathique, qui apparaît sur le vissage de la tortue. Et du dos de ses grand trois, il lui caresse timidement la joue de la louve et ex humaine. Sa vus redevient flo et ses yeux se ferme lentement. Kami-Alice entendit deux chose : des pas qui s'approche et une dernière phrase:

-"Je sais pas qui tu es. Mais je sens que tu a besoin de nous." Et après ça, elle vit que le néant...

A suivre...

* * *

 **Enfin je l'est terminé! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai galerie avec le langage des Krang. Sinon, vous pouvez commenté sa fait toujours plaisir ! Et ont se retrouve pour le chapitre 2!**


	3. Chapter 2 : cauchemar ou souvenir ?

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Bonjour, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop long avec le chapitre 2. J'ai essayer de le faire vraiment long, mais je travail aussi sur une deuxième fic que j'avais mis un peu mis de côté. Et j'ai eux un coups de blues, il arrête TMNT pendant les vacances. 😭 Et moi sa me pose un problèmes, dans cette fic je reprend des épisode ou des scène. Et le problème est là, puisque que TMNT est pause, sa va être dur. (Et en plus j'ai pas vraiment regardet les épisodes dans le bon ordre 😥) Et je peux pas atteindre la rentré, car mon emploie du temps va être chargé. Enfin, je vais m'arrangé.**

 **Mais pour le moment profiter, Alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _15 ans plus trad._**

 _Point de vus Kami-Alice._

 _Cette_ _odeur de brûlé. Cette aire grise, qui fait mal a mes poumons. Les bruits de ma maison, qui tombe. Des cris de rage et de peur. Cette d'homme effrayant, qui se combat avec père. Cette homme, grand, aux griffe en métal et son visage déformé par l'élément qui brule. Le corps d'une femme, ma mère, couvert de sang. Je cours vers elle, je veux l'aider. Mais mes mains passe à-travers, son corps. Elle avait un petit bébé dans ses bras. Qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, c'est moi. Elle relève la tête, je fait un pas en arrière. Elle n'as plus de visage, et portant elle continue de hurlée. Le bébé pleur. Père, cri de douleur. L'homme effrayant, ri cruellement. Un sifflet ultrson, cri d'elle scie. Je tient ma tête, je veux que s'arrête ! Mon corps tremble. Une présence sauvage se réveille en moi. Une présence, que je connais, mais que je crains. Mon corps mutant prit une nouvelle forme, métamorphosé. Ma fourrure prit du volume, ma visions devint sombre. Mes pensé, mon contrôle, est prit pas quelqu'un d'autres. Je ne pensais cas: tuer, me vengé. Ma tête se jette en arrière, restant accroché a mon cou. Je cris, de rage et douleur. Et fini avec, un hurlement. Telle l'animal monstrueux, que je devient._

 _Aidé-moi, a l'aide !_

 _Je suis plus moi même..._

 _Fin du points vus de Kami-Alice._

* * *

C'est t'as New York, au fin fond des égouts. Que vivait une famille, oui, dans ses lieux. Dans une gare abandonné, des pas résonnait. Provenait de deux tortues mutante. La plus petite est vert eau, masque orange autour de sa tête, avec des tâche de rousseur et les yeux bleu ciel. Le seconde qui est plus grand, vert pâle, un masque bleu et les yeux saphir. Comme tout les matin, depuis 15ans. Il se levait a 6h30, enfin le premier levé, devait aller cherché les autres. Ce matin il était deux. La tortue, plus jeune, n'arrêtait pas de sautiller.

-"Tu ma l'aire de bonne humeur ce matin, Mikey." Se fut le plus grand qui a parlé. Le dénommé souri :

-"Leo, Leo. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublier quelques jour on est?" Demande-t-il. Il laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il continue. "Sa commence par A, comme dans anniversaire! Alors c'est quoi?"

-"Heu.. Tu viens te dire la réponse"

-"J'ai toujours rien entendu. Quel jour on est ?" Se répéta-t-il. Leo lève les yeux au ciel:

-"C'est notre anniversaire de mutation et l'anniversaire de Kami."

-"Oui! J'ai trop hâte ! ! Je suis levé tôt se matin, pour préparer... Ha, mince j'ai pas le droit de le dire. Puisque c'est une surprise." S'exclame Michelangelo, joyeusement. Il accélère le pas, jusqu'à porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

-"Hey, Raph! Tu sais quel jour on est-..," Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il reçoit un oreiller en pleine tête.

-"Ferme-la Mikey ! Tu vas pas me faire le coups tout les ans." Une troisième tortue, sort de la pièce qui devait être sa chambre. Il était plus grand que Mikey, mais plus petit a rapport a Leo. La peaux vert émeraude, le masque rouge et les yeux vert. Le plus jeune, jette l'oreiller loin de lui et se releva:

-"Trouble-fête." Marmonnent-il entre ses dents.

-"Quesque tu as dit!?"

-"Rien! Rien, rien!" Ri nerveusement. Il fait deux pas en arrière et continua "Je vais cherché, Maman. Vous vous occuper de Donnie ." Et il disparaît, au fond tu couloir. Une deuxième porte ce ouvre, suivis d'une quatrièmes tortue, le regard fatiguer. Il est visiblement plus grand que les autres, un masque violet et les yeux marron limite rouge.

-"Pas la peine de réveiller, Donnie. C'est déjà fait." Chuchote la nouvelle présence. Il ouvre la bouche, laissant échapper un bâillement; Il avait un espace, du vide, comme si il lui manquait une dent. "Franchement, sa fait depuis qu'on a 9 ans qu'on a arrêté t'appeler: Kami, maman."

-"Tu sais le jour où Mikey arrêtera l'appeler comme ça, il aura déjà fait un pas dans la maturité." Plainte Raph, moqueur. Ils ne répond rien, a son humour mesquin. Les tortue allaire, se dirige vers la porte aux fond du couloir, avant d'être arrêté par un...Non deux hurlement! Mikey courut jusqu'à ses frère, tellement vite que ses genoux tape contre son plastron.

-"Quesque tu as enc-..."

-"Les Gars! C'est une alerte rouge! Niveau 2!" Coupa le plus jeune, about de souffle. Les ainés écarquillent les yeux.

-"Quoi!? De nouveaux!"

-"Aaaaah~Ooouuu !" Ils sursaute toussent et se mirent en position de combats. Ils font face a un loups ou plus tôt une louve: Kami-Alice. A rapport a sa forme, mutante. Elle était une vrais louve sauvage; sa fourrure brun a pris une épaisseur; Que notre main se cacherait, dedans en passant dans les grands poile. Ses yeux était noir le blanc et ses hérissé rouge a disparu, son museau était encore plus pointue que avant, ses cros on grandi qu'elle sort un peu de sa bouche, elle se retenait a quatre patte son pyjama toujours sur le dos.

Kami grogne, montrant ses cros et fronce son museau. Près a attaqué aux moindre jette brusque.

-"Et dommage qu'on a pas nos arme."Se plein Donnie.

-"Des fou! On va pas utilisé nos arme sur Maman!"

-"Elle peut pas se contrôler, dans ces situation. Elle pourrait nos blesser ! Tu sait que Kami, nos autorise a les utilisée quand elle devient comme ça!" En désignant, leurs grande sœur de sa main.

-"Arrêter les gars ! Sa changera rien, nos arme sont aux dojo!" Cria presque, Leo.

-"Alors ont fait quoi? On se jette dans la gueules du loups?" Demande Raph, le plus jeune tortue roule les yeux ennuyer. Leo repris :

-"Non, on fait comme d'habitude...-" Il a été coupé par un rugisse, suivie par l'animal sauvage, qui charge sur eux. Leurs réflexes était d'esquiver sur leur côté, mais puisque le couloir est étroits. Mikey et Raph qui était le plus proche de celui-ci et donc ont eux très mal. La tête douloureuses et les yeux tourne comme des toupie .

-"Hé! Les frangins. Je vois des oiseaux et de étoiles, là!" La tortue au masque orange, montrais ses allusions au dessus de sa tête.

-"C'est pas le moment de perdre la tête!" Lui dit Leo, en essayant de pas se faire mordre, par sa sœur. " Raph, Donnie ont la bloque et Mikey tu fait se que tu as faire." Ses frères, fessant comprendre qu'ils ont compris "En mode furtif !"

Leur yeux tourne au blanc, ils se sont concentré uniquement sur le combats. Raphaël défait son masque, rouge. Alors que Kami allait se jeté sur Donnie, celui-ci l'esquiva et Raph profite de cette instant: Pour reproduire le même mouvement de sa sœur. Il atterrir sur son dos, Kami remue pour ce débarrassée de la tortue. Il s'accroche a sa fourrure, invitant la chute. D'un mouvement rapide et sec, Raph lui a attachée son masque autour du museau de la louve. Il était étrange, mais il évitera qu'elle les mordre. Donnie et Leo, attrape chacun un côté de Kami. L'obligent a resté coucher. Mikey se tien à genoux devant elle, celle-ci grogne quand il approche sa main.

-"Relax, Kami. Je ne pas se qui ta mis dans cette état. Mais tu as rien a craindre..." dit Mikey d'un don rassurant. Kami renifle la main qui est près de son museau et bien malgré le poids sur elle ; La louve rampe, Mickey souri. Il compris que sa sœur aspecte le contact, il ne réside pas a l'envie de lui caresser le museau : De sa truffe a entre ses yeux. Si Kami avait pas la gueules coincé dans le masque de Raph, elle sortirai langue comme un chien ferai. Mais a la place , elle se contente de remué sa queues, noir et blanc. Ils ce dégage, quand il sentirent le corps de Kami repris sa forme "normale" **(comme sur l'image de couverture)**.

-"Que ce passe-t-il ici?!" Les adolescents se redresse, a la voix de leur père. Le grand rats lève un sourcil, aux tissue autour du museaux de sa fille. Celle-ci baisse son regard, elle sursaute et apporte ses patte pour le retiré; Et le rendis a Raph. Leur père soupir, compris la situation

-"Encore ce cauchemar?" Elle hochet lentement la tête. "Retrouve moi aux dojo, dans 2 min pour y médité. Et l'entrainement tu matin, est exceptionnellement annuler."

-"Hai, Sensei!" Dire les jeunes mutant en chœur et leur paternel partie en direction du lieux; qu'il viens de parlé.

-"Merci, Maman! Grâce a ton cauchemar, ont évite l'entrain-...Aie!" Mikey a été couper par Raph, qui lui a mis tape derrière la tête. Le plus jeune grogne et ce jette sur celui-ci. Kami lève les yeux au ciel, elle prit la tortue verte eau par le bord de sa carapace. Et l'éloigne de Raph:

-"Ne rigole pas avec les cauchemars et tu le sais." Gronde sa grande sœur, sans être sévère. Celui-ci baisse les yeux et marmonne son excuse. Elle fit un demi sourire, elle se leva tendit sa patte a Raph; qui était encore aux sol.

-"Tu me laisse choisir tes vêtement et faire ton sac, s'il te plaît !" supplie Mikey avec ses yeux de chiot. _"C'est pour te faire rachetée, je parie_." pense la concernée.

-"D'accord." lui souri-t-elle, il lui rendit.

-"Cool, Mercciii!" Criait-il dans sa victoire, avant de se entré dans l'espèce privé, de sa sœur. "Le déjeuné est déjà prêt et ne regardait surtout pas le dernier placard!" continua depuis la chambre.

-"Leo, surveille le." Chuchotât, assez pour pas que Mikey ne l'entends pas. Mais assez pour que Leo l'entends. Celui-ci lui répond d'un simple hochements de tête.

Elle prit son chemin pour le dojo, il est préférable de pas faire attendre son père. Cella pourrait être des conséquence fatale, un discoure sur l'éducation et la politesse. Et après son horrible cauchemar, si familier et son moment hors contrôle; Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale, surtout quand on lui répète les même phrase. Elle les connaît si bien, telle les parole d'une chanson. Cela n'as rien a voir avec que Kami, se fait souvent grondée par, son père. Les deux mots son très mal choisi. Souvent grondé, rarement serait plus juste. Pour son père, maître serait mieux. Depuis que sa vie a basculer, le danger était devenus l'ennemi de Splinter. Il était devenus plus scripte sur son enseignement, de femme ninja. Et plus protecteur sur allée a la surface. Il a fini par impliqué "ses fils". Kami as-tu attendre d'avoir 11ans pour revoir la vrais lumière du jour. Et plus a travers ses ouverture le long des trottoir, aux l'eau de pluie passe. Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas le cas de ses frères. Elle souhaiterait que les gens de la surface, ne les vois pas que a leur apparence, physique.

* * *

-"Cahier de Français, de grammaire, chimie, d'SVT. Roman policier, cahier de texte et de brouillon..."

-"Hey Leo! Regarde-ça!" Le dénommé, passe sa tête pardessus son épaule. Mickey porte, la veste marron de Kami. Il met la capuche, qui avait des oreille comme les chats -ou comme les loup- . Il pose comme une top modèle, en plein défiler de mode. "Je suis un gentil minou, gggrr~!"

-"Kami est une louve, Mikey. Pas un chat." Il range les cahier et autre, dans le sac d'école : en forme de carapace de tortue. Il souri a ça, pour Kami, c'est comme emmené une papeux nd'eux avec elle. "Et tu ferai mieux de le retiré. Si tu le déchire, sa posera problème pour aller a la suvace. En sa forme humanoïde..."

-"Tu veux dire, en louïde !" corrige le plus jeune et son aînée se retourne, avec un regard interrogative. Mikey lève aux ciel, souriant et continue. " Bah ouais, louïde! Quand elle prend, cette: transformation ! Elle a l'aire physique plus humain, mais! Puisqu'elle ne peux pas faire disparaître : ses oreilles et sa queue **(Enlevé toute suite cette idée! C'est pas dans ce sens là! XD)** de louve. J'ai un inventé ce mots, qui mélange : loups et humanoïde = Louïde." Mikey fait des grand jette, dans sa folle explications, qui en bouche un coin a Leo.

-"Je sais pas, se qui le plus flagrants: Le nom que tu as inventé ou que tu est dit une explication, si..."

-"Inventif ? Ouais, je sais j'sui doué. Si sa trouve je dois avoir un don!? Mais ouais, je suis le champion pour trouver les surnom!" exclame Mikey, des étincedont a la place des yeux.

Kami avait une fois expliquer une définition qui ressemblait a sa deuxième forme mutante; oui, en plus de sa forme "naturelle" elle avait deux autre. Sous cette forme dont elle les attaquer plus tôt (mode sauvage) et celle qui sont entrain de parlé. Mais bref, la kunoichi disait : qu'il existe des humain avec des partie animal : en générale les oreille et la queue. C'est beaucoup pour des personnages manga, mais similaire a cette forme que prendre Kami. Il appelait ça, Kemonomimi. Compliqué a retenir, c'est que louïde est mieux. Mikey retire la veste avec soin, le posant sur le sol avec les vêtements qui a choisi.

-"Haut a manche long railler a bretelle, une jupe verte avec un collant arc-en-ciel!? Mickey tu es pas sérieux ?"

-"Quoi? Je suis étonné quel est sa dans son armoire. Elle va être adorable !" Il repris son attention sur le meuble, en particulier le dernier diroire. Il ne retient pas d'être curieux, pour allé regardé. " Tellement, que les garçons lui tourneront au tour~" Chantonna malicieusement, la tortue aux masque orange. Leo laîche se qu'il avait dans les mains, un cercle rose sur ses joue.

-"Arrête de... D'imaginer des chose... Si...si...Et puis sa m'étonnerait que..."

-"On est jaloux, Leo~?" Ne découlant pas son regard, de sa nouvelle découverte." Tient j'avais oublier, de ajouter ça." chuchote-t-il a lui même, en plongeant sa main dans le tiroir. Leo s'apprêtait a répondre, mais pour son plus grand bonheur; Donnie entre dans la pièce. Des livres a la main, qu'il tendit a son aînée. Il le prit et lis le titre sur la couverture: C'est le livre de Mathématique, avec le cahier d'exercice. Leo lève les yeux vers son frère, celui répond. Comprenant ce qui voulait dire, rien qu'a son expression.

-"Il était dans mon labo, pose pas de question…" Leo répond rien, les rangeant dans le sac a dos et le ferme.

Aillant terminé le sac, il prit le temps de observé la chambre; Il est pas souvent qu'il entre ici, les chambre était un espace privé. Il avait un lit aux drap noire, avec loups-ski blanc en peluche (Raph la trouvé dans les égouts; se demandant se qui fessait là. Sale mais en bonne état, il lui a offerts pour ses 5ans), un bureau avec du matériel a dessin, des poster sur les mure (De dessin animé favori et de quelque star), des étagère avec des figurines, une petite bibliothèque a compagnie d'un pouffe et une armoire avec diroire. Où Mikey ava-...

-"Leo…Tu m'expliquer pourquoi… Mikey a le nez dans…" Il n'arrive pas finir sa question, trop embarrassé de se qu'il a vus. Leo regarde dans la direction du plus jeune et la première chose qu'il vois, est ce qui tenait dans ses deux mains. Il écarquille les yeux; aux point où on ne pouvait plus distinguer ses yeux bleu. La rougeur sur ses joue, est passé de rose aux rouge intense.

-"A votre je choisi la quel ?" demande Mikey, en tenant… deux…culotte. "La noir? Ou la blanche au railleur rose?"

-"Mikey ! Pose ça!"

-"Oui, mais je sais pas la quel choi-..."

-"Bon! J-Je vous laisse, je doit…donner a Kami, son sac." exclame Leo en trébuchant sur les mots. Il empoigne les bretelle de l'obejt et d'un pas rapide il va vers la porte. Il l'ouvrir, alors qu'il allait prenne soin, a fermé dernière lui. Donnie passe a travers la porte et la referme a la place de Leo.

-"Maintenant, je comprend mieux la définition de : "espace privé "." Plaisante le génie.

* * *

Kamialice, sort du dojo, après ses 20 minutes de méditation. Lui a bien calmé, sa force sauvage et la voici rendormi en elle. Elle entre dans la cuisine, surprend Raph entrain de fouiller: Les placard que Mikey, leur avait défendue de toucher. Elle ne dit rien pour le moment. Elle tire un des tapouret, dans grincements. Qui comme prévus, fit sursauter son frère. Il se retourne lentement, craignent de qui était la nouvelle présence ; si son imagination lui a pas jouer, un mauvais tour. Il y découvrant juste : une louve assis, les coudes posé sur le bord de la table, les pattes posé sur ses joue et un demi sourire.

-"T'as de la chance que soit moi." Chuchote Kami, en croissant ses bras sur la table.

-"Il avait pas qu'as pas dire qu'il cachait quelques chose." S'assis lui aussi, devant sa soeur.

-"Je ne dirait rien" Elle prit un verres de jus d'orange, posé entre les cinq autres. Et ajoute :"Tout le monde a le droit, d'être curieux." Puis trempe ses lèvre, dans ce nectar

Elle pense un instant sur ses frères: Dire que se même jour, mais quelques années avant, il allaire devenir ses animaux de compagnie. Et soudain, ce drame arriva et change totalement sa vie. Elle ne regrette rien de son ancienne vie, elle a vécu très peux de temps pour lui manqué. Le liquide qui était dans se tube, lui a permit de recommencé une seconde vie. Qui est pour elle meilleur. Mutante ou pas, les gens la voyait toujours différente…

Encore heureux elle a rentré moins de souci a l'école. Mais elle intriguait beaucoup de ses camarades, avec sa veste qu'elle se s'empare jamais. Il est ça, ou elle se balade dans les rues, avec ses oreilles et sa queue de louve. Mais sa rien a voire, avec qu'elle est pas d'amis. Elle en avait une : April. Elle peux conté sur elle. Même si Kami est pas honnête, avec sa vrai nature… Elle regarde du coin de ses yeux rouge, l'horloge accroché sur un mûr de la cuisine. Elle recrache le jus orange, dan son verre. Il est indiquer 7h20! Et les coure commence a 8h précis! Le temps de traversé les égouts , jusqu'à plaque la plus proche et la plus cacher. Cherché sa amie, qui doit l'attendre. Elle avait pas le temps de se reposé, même pas une demi seconde.

Kami lève ses poignée, devant son museau. Elle lâche un grogne, quand elle réalisa : Qu'elle est toujours en pyjama…

A suivre…

* * *

 **Je vais vous avouez : c'est le chapitre le plus long, que j'ai écrit. J'ai vérifier : 3,479 mots ! Le rêve de Kami, il faut retenir. Il serait important pour les chapitre a venir. Quand t'as la scène, avec Mikey et les sous-vêtements. J'avoue que je me suis lâcher sur ce sujets! XD**


	4. Chapter 3: La routine a la surface

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! Donc notre chapitre 3. Je tenait juste a faire remarque : Le chapitre précédent, au surnom de Michelangelo. J'ai fait une faute frappe, j'ai rajouter un "c" avant le "k". Se qui donnait "Mickey" ou lieux de "Mikey". J'ai repéré la faute en allant lire des fic sur TMNT. La faute est corrigée!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kami remet la plaque d'égouts, a sa place en fessant attention a ses patte. Elle se redresse et respir la douce odeur de son fouiller. En plus de sa maison, avec sa petite famille. Elle en possède une seconde a la surface, pour sa couverture en temps: que "humaine". Surtout quand elle a commencé a voir, des lient d'amitié avec April. Une fois, elle lui a proposée de faire leur devoir, chez Kami. Elle vroudrait pas voir sa tête quand elle lui présentera, la porte de son domicile et qui est évident: Cette plaque ovale en métal roulier. Il n'a fallu pas long temps, pour trouver un petite studio rez-chaussé . Une chambre, salle de bain avec toilettes et petite salon; Il lui fallait pas un palais! Le plus dur a été de faire un tunnel, en-dessous de son habitat et le tout a la main.

Kami sort de ses pensé, quand on toque a sa porte; Qui est évidement son amie, qui est venus la chercher. Elle tire sur le tapis a coté de son pieds, recouvrant la plaque en métale; Des regard curieux. Prit sa veste brun sur son avant bras et l'enfile. Elle prit soin de regardé, si sa queue était bien sous le tissus. Et mis ses patte en arrière, attrapant la capuche et la mis au dessus de sa tête. Kami réajusté ses oreille, dans leur espèce de gant, équipée avec sa cacoule.

-"Entre April, c'est ouvert !" Kami cria depuis où elle est. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pris vite sa forme louïde; Elle lève sa main droite devant son visage, qui avait pris une forme plus humaine. Plus de griffe, ni de coussinet et ni de fourrure. Juste une peaux lisse, mais toujours de couleur caramel. Et oui, sa mutation lui empêche de retrouver son teins : beige pâle qu'elle avait autres fois…

-"Tu sais tu pourra observé, ta manucure un autre jour." Interrompre son amie April, qui l'attends depuis le cadre de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux roux, dans une queue cheval, avec un serre-tête jaune, un tee-shirt jaune et blanc avec le chiffre 5 dessus, un mini short bleu et un collant noire. Son amie, la dévisage sur ce qu'elle porte.

-"Tu a perdue un parie, pour t'habiller comme ça?" Lève un sourcils April. Kami rire doucement et maudit intérieurement, Mikey pour la tenue. Mais qu'elle part, elle peux s'en prendre qu'as elle même: C'est elle qui accepter de le laisser choisir -Heureusement, que Leo était pour le surveiller …- Kami hausse les épaule et marche jusqu'à la rousse :

-"C'est pour aller avec la veste." Elles sortent dehors, Kami tourne la clé dans la serrure. Et elles commence leur marche, jusqu'au lycée non loin.

-"Je sais pas comment tu fait. Tu as pas peur que tout le monde de regarde? Moi a ta place je me serrai cacher dans mon casier, sûrement pour la vie!"

-"Je m'en fiche. C'est pas une jupe et un collant arc-en-ciel, qui va transformer en une poule mouiller" Sourir aux coins Kami. Et en tenant le bord de sa capuche, aux petit coups de vent. Menaçant a tombé et révéler ses oreilles de louve.

-"Tu à sinus que je suis une poule mouler ?" Elles passe le portail de la cour.

-"T'as dit toi même ,que tu t'en fermerait dans ton cassier, April." Répondi la louve; essaye, de faire comment si elle entendait pas. Les chuchotements et les regard moqueur sur elle. Elle soupir, il est mieux qu'ils se moque de sa tenue. Que plutôt de ce qu'elle est. April remarque le comportement, de leur camarades. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique soit; Ne serai prendre la défense de l'ados au cheveux noir, elle repris la parole.

-"Laisse tombée, j'ai connut pire…" La louve ravale difficilement sa salive, aux souvenir de ses camarade la taper. A l'époque de ses 2 ans et demie…

* * *

-"Le quotient de deux nombres relatifs ne change pas quand on multiples ou quand on divise; ces deux nombres par un même nombre relatif différents…" Explique leur professeur de Maths, en écrivent ses calcul sur le tableaux noire.

Les filles était a une table au fond de la salle. April recopie le cour au tableau, sans écouté un mots des explication. Kami se retenant, de pas taber front contre sa table. _"C'est pas possible! J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Donnie!"_ pense Kami.

Leur professeur ce tourne vers les élèves. Celui-ci fronce les sourcil, a la vue de ces adolescents aux regard, bien ennuyer. Luttant pour resté éveillé, occupé a discuté avec le voisin ou voisine, a faire des gribouillis sur leur cahier, d'autre n'ont pas retenus leur sommeille. Il grogne entre ses dents:

-"Bien, je vois que vous connaissés les nombre relatif. Alors je suppose que vous avez fait, les exercices pour aujourd'hui ?" Il ne reçue que très peu de réponse : ou plutôt des excusse et des petit cris de surprise. "Ouvrez tousse vous cahier d'exercice ! Je vérifie !" Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kami ri amusée a la vue de sont voisin d'en face, essayant a tout pris de cacher son cahier ; On devine qu'il les a pas fait.

-"Kami…!" La concerné tourne son regard vers April, elle vit son cahier; Mais la page était blanche!

-"Attendant, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié de le faire!?" Mi cri et mi chuchote. La rousse baisse le regard gêner. La réponse était évidente : elle la pas fait! April, n'a jamais oublier de rendre un devoir ou quoique soit. Non, jamais !

-"J'avais oublier mon livre dans mon cassier." Murmure April, son ami jette un regard au prof, qui est resté devant une table.

-"Tu crois que je fait croire ça!? Ton chien a avaler ton cahier!? Il aussi avaler ton livre exercice!?" Criant le prof, sur l'élève qui: A rien trouver comme excuse. Elle se penche sur le coté et plonge sa main dans son sac. Elle en sort son cahier d'exercice:

-" Le prof va être occupé pendant un petit moment" Explique Kami en ouvrant son cahier, a la page la plus ressente. "Sa te laisse le temps de recopier, se que j'ai écrit." Et pose le cahier face a la rousse, qui lui chuchote un merci.

La louve mutante, surveille du regard leur professeur. Elle devait bien ça a la rousse, elle est sûrement la première fille: Qui ne c'est pas moqué d'elle -Comme la plus par font, dans ce lycée- mais, a voulue être son amie! La chose qu'elles ont en commun, c'est qu'elles sont rejeté, aux yeux des autres. Et puis, April a toujours été comme une soeur pour elle. Peut-être la meilleur qu'elle est j'aimais eux!

Au bout de 3 minutes: Il arrive vers eux, Kami repris vite son cahier et le présente a son prof. Celui-ci lève un sourcil a la vue, du grand trait sur sa feuilles -Qui a du se produit quand elle la repris a April. Mais pour son grand soulagement, il n'as pas fait de remarque, pour son amis aussi.

Quand leur professeur retourne a son bureau, face aux élèves. April tendit un morceaux, de papier jaune pâle.

-"C'est quoi?" Chuchote la mutante, en se emparant du petit papier. Comme elle commence a le déplier, elle lui répond.

-"Je sais pas, je l'ai trouver là." En pointant la marge du cacher de Kami. La concerné louche de ses yeux rouge, aux exercice se trouvant le long de la ligne rouge. Ces exercices était pas a faire, elle en compte cinq. _"Attend une minutes ! Cette écriture, c'est celle de...!"_ pense Kami-Alice et confirmé ses doute, en lisant le petit papier -toujours dans ses mains-.

Il disait : «Désoler, j'ai pas peux m'en empêche…» Et il était signé, celui qu'elle avait bien soupçonné : Donatello. April sait penché sur le côté de son amie, lisant elle aussi; Le morceaux de papier. Bien confus, elle lui demandait bien sur, qui était cette personne:

-"C'est mon petit frère, qui va m'entendre en rentrant…!" Murmure-elle en réponse et replie le papier en le rangeant dans sa poche.

* * *

-"T'as un frère ?" Se répète la rousse. "Tu m'en a jamais parlé!" Leur cour était finit pour le moment, il avait le droit a une petite récré. Avant de retourner en classe. Elles se sont assise le long d'un mure, un peu a l'égard des autres. April n'as pas arrêter, depuis la sortie du cour. De bombardé son amie, sur ce sujet si confidentiel ! Kami ne pouvait pas temps lui en vouloir: Puisqu'elle fille unique.

-"Honnêtement, j'ai quatre frère. Tousse plus jeune que moi." Corrige Kami, se qui fait que monté la curiosité de son ami. "Si j'en parle pas, c'est parc qu'on pose jamais la questions. Et pour une raison personnelle. "

-"Ho s'il-te-plaît! Dit moi s'en plus ! Leur nom? L'âge ? Enfin tu vois…!" Kami lève les yeux au ciel, a la réaction enfantin d'April. Elle peut lui en parler, c'est sa meilleur amie elle peux lui faire confiance.

Temps qu'elle dit pas: «Que mes frères sont des tortues, se comporte comme des humains, de environ 1m80 et qui assure en art matériaux.» Il faudra juste inventé un mensonge, sur l'habitation. L'empêchant sa curiosité, aller jusqu'à les rencontré.

-"Et bien...Ils ont 15 ans, aujourd'hui. Leur nom, sa n'a pas vraiment t'impotence. Ils habitent avec mon père, dans un coin tranquille a l'extérieur de la ville Et il sont un peu, une bande de foufou." ri un peu gêner, la louve. Elle regarde son amie la rousse, ses yeux était grand de curiosité. Elle préfère de pas trop en dire, elle n'a jamais parlé de ses frère a qui que soit. Enfin, juste a une personne.

Oui et ouvertement. Madame Wailley, est une amie a son père, quand ils étaient encore humain. Et pour Kami, elle était la mère qu'elle a jamais eux. Mais maintenant qu'on parle de ses frère, pour d'écrire leur personnalité? En un mots:

Mikey: Allait très bien avec, mignon. Etant le plus jeune, il est le plus enfantin. Et adorable.

Donnie: Sa va avec, intello. Il est doué dans le domaine, scientifique, mécanique et mathématique.

Raph: Avec râleur. Il est la tête chaude de la famille, mais au fond: C'est une tortue sensible et au grand coeur.

Leo: Avec eau. Comme cette élément, tout dépend de sa vitesse: Si l'eau est dans un courant, l'eau est alors agité. Au parfois, calme. Et Leo est comme l'eau, son humeur dépend de la situation.

-"Ils ont 15 ans, aujourd'hui ? Mais alors ils sont nées, le même jour qu~…" April fini pas sa phase, qu'elle se tourne vers son sac. Elle en sort une petite boîte, entouré d'un ruban rouge. Elle le tendis a son ami, toute souriante. "J'ai oublier sur le coups, mais: Joyeux anniversaire !" Kami sentait les larme, lui piquée les yeux. Elle se mit face a April et la prit dans un câlin; Sa queue de louve remue sous sa veste, montrant son bonheur.

-"Merci, sa me touche" Lui chuchote-t-elle sous, l'émotion. Elle mit fin a l'étreinte et essuie une larme du dos de sa main.

-"Tu dit déjà ça, alors que tu la pas encore ouvert." Plaisante son amie. La louve hausse les épaule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a offrir son cadeaux. Elle a été arrêter dans son élan, par la sonnerie d'un téléphone : Qui fut le sien. Elle lâche un petit soupire, espérant que c'est pas de la pub.

Elle sort le portable en forme de carapace de tortue, -Fabriquer par Donnie- comme son sac. C'est un appel, sur l'écran était la tortue au masque rouge, avec écrit en bas «Raph». Avant même qu'April se penche sur le téléphone. Kami le tire loin de sa vue.

-"C'est un appel important, je vais un peu plus loin. D'accord." Explique Kami, en se levant. Le cadeaux toujours en mains et empalé.

Elle coure jusqu'à dernière le gymnase, là ou elle pourra être seul. Malheureusement elle tombe sur un couple qui s'échange un baissé. Elle glapit, se qui prévenait sa présence aux couple.

-"Hé!" Lance l'ado, en se dégageant de l'emprise, de son petite ami. Kami rougi, elle tire sur sa capuche pour cacher ses yeux. Son téléphone a arrêter de sonné. Le gars va vers elle, la louve mutante recule d'un pas.

-"Sa va? T'as pas eux l'expression que tu nous dérange. -Girl!" Mi menace et mi crié. « -Girl» est le surnom, que tout le monde lui donne. Kami sens ses joue devenue rouge, tu la honte.

-"Pardon! Je me suis égaré… Vous pouvez reprendre là où être, arrêté." Puis sur ses mots, partie ou presque couru.

* * *

-"J'espère, que t'as une bonne raison de m'appeler !"Cria Kami à-travers son téléphone. Elle c'est en fermée dans les toilette pour fille. La capuche de sa veste, pendait le long de son dos; Avec ses cheveux noir. Le téléphone contre son oreille de louve. Elle est en appuie avec le murs du petit espace; Qui…Ne sent pas la rose, mais l'auteur la dérange pas. Elle vit dans les égouts, bon sang !

-"Désoler. Mais pendant que tu est, là haut. T'as oublier de faire un câlin a Mikey, avant de partir. Et il devient insupportable !" Criant a sont tour Raph, depuis l'autre coter du file. Kami se tape le front a l'aide de sa main.

-"Râh! C'est vrais ! Excuse, mais j'ai failli arrivé en retard et sa mais sa met sortie de la tête!" Excusée d'elle. Elle entendait les rires de Raph et le reste de ses frère; mélangé au plainte du plus jeune. Elle ri une seconde et ajoute d'une voix neutre et sérieuse "T'as mis en au-parleur? C'est ça?" Elle ne reçu aucune réponse, juste, des rire encore plus fort. Kami roule des yeux. "Attendez moi en pas de l'échelle. J'arrive." et elle raccroche.

Elle regarde l'heur sur son fond écrant, assez de temps avant que sa sonne. Elle sorti des lieux et a pris soin de remettre sa capuche. Kami évalue les lieux il n'a personne. -Tout les élève doit être plus au centre de la coure. Elle se transforme en sa forme louve mutante. Son nez passe a son museau, lui permettant a flairé les piste. Lui permet a savoir, sous quel plaque d'égouts se cache-t-ils.

Elle suit sa piste, l'odeur était là. Elle marche jusqu'à une plaque d'égouts, rien. Une autre, pas encore. Soudainement, Kami entendit le hurlements d'un loups étouffer. Si elle avait pas sentie, l'odeur de reptile. Elle aurait répondu aux hurlement, par instinct. Là! C'est bon! Elle la trace, l'odeur se sentait a pleine truffe. Vers la plaque plus loin sur sa gauche, elle s'y dirige. Elle se mis a genoux, prêt a soulevé la plaque lourde. Mais, l'orque ses oreilles son sa capuche, se redresse. Kami tourne directement sa tête et penche la tête sur un coté. Se qu'elle a entendu, se fut un crie de détresse ! Elle fronce le museau, fronce les sourcil, montre ses cros avec un grognements qui s'échappe. Elle revient a sa forme louïde et couru aussi vite que le peu.

Jusqu'à là où venait le cri, la voix elle la reconnu directe : C'était April.

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de se chapitre. J'espère que j'ai pas mis trop de temps a le posté… Pour Kami est sa forme louïde, je peux comprendre qui peux être dure a se l'imaginer. Donc je vous donne un lien d'un dessin que j'ai fait; Publier sur Tumblr :** **post/147903956723/kami-en-louide-louve-humano%C3%AFdes-mais-le-mot?is_related_post=1**


	5. Chapter 4: Égratigné pour bonne causse

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Coucou, tout le monde. Et oui Sh0ra n'est pas morde! XD Désoler pour le retard, mais avec l'école, mes planche de BD a finir et mes 15 roman et manga a lire. J'ai du boulot. Mais je vous rassure que j'abonnerait pas cette fic, car c'est tout ma vie l'histoire "Quatre tortue et une louve"! Et en même temps j'écris le OS Ninjago "Donne-moi la définition: d'un baissé." Oh et! TMNT est revenus sur ma télé donc je suis a fond! *cri comme une fane girl* Vous avez du le voir dans les personnage qui m'appartient, j'ai ajouté "Yuko". Et oui, encore un autre OC! Mais il apparaît pas maintenant. (Une image de elle est sur mon compte Tumblr) Et Madame Wailley est juste un personnage secondaire.**

 **Bon je répond a une question,**

 **-Invité : Tu ma démasquer ! Ce que tu dit sur Kami et moi est vraie. Mais j'ai modifiée énormément de chose différents, avec elle comme : le physique (non, je suis pas une louve mutante !) le nom, etc … On a juste un peu le caractère en commun.**

 **Et voila le chapitre 4 et il est super long!**

 **Bonne lecture! :-D**

* * *

-"Je me m'en veux encore, pour ce qui est arrivée" Murmure angoissée April et mit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Kami esquisse un petit sourire apaisé, se leva et la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte; De sa maison. Elle fit une petite étreinte a son amie, lui montrant qu'elle lui en veux pas. Kami regarde, son amie s'éloigner a bord de la voiture de son père. Pour aller voir un film, si sa mémoire est bonne. Elle marche jusqu'à le miroir, le plus proche et retire sa capuche; Laissant ses oreilles respirées. De ses yeux couleur feu, elle perce son regard, dans ceux de son reflet. Kami porta ses doigts, a l'œil au beurre noir et en y fit le contour. Une douleur électrique, la traverse. Stupéfait, elle arrêta le jette.

Elle se change sous sa forme originale, de louve mutante. Kami esquisse un sourire, de soulagement; Qui s'étire le long de son museaux. La fourre est un bon camouflage. Ils y feront que tu feu. Elle ne foutrait pas attiré les soupçons, pour si peux. Même Madame Wailley lui a conseille la vérité. Mais, était ce un crime de rien dire? Autant son père que ses frères, s'inquiet sur ce qu'elle vit a la surface. Kami en est exténue: Elle n'a plus 10 ans! Elle sait prendre ses responsabilités!

Elle est soulagée, que soit elle a la place d'April. Kami a, certes, posée un lapin a ses frères. Plus précisément, a Mikey, quand il avait besoin de son affection habituel. Qui le rassurait: Que rien arrivera, a sa maman. Alors tout serait arrivé, juste pour un câlin oublier? La louve ne pourrait pas en vouloir, aux benjamin, si il est furieux. Elle a promit a son père, de utiliser ses compétence de combats: Juste pour une bonne causse. Et s'en était-une? Kami pose sa patte droite sur le miroir, suivie par son reflet. Dans se cadre de verre, elle ne vois pas: La jeune louve, mutante, âgée 17 ans...Mais le monstre intérieur, de se cauchemar. L'esclave de son corps et las de son esprit; Si facile a contrôlée: A une simple haine. Etait-elle simple?

-"Je fais le même cauchemar, depuis puis 15 ans. Ou plus?" Murmurât-elle a son propre reflet.

Tende de lui tenir la patte, si ce verre était pas là. Les gardant sans contacte. Les sentiment revenait, dans ce mauvais rêve : Cette onde d'angoisse, la mélancolique allier aux d'espoir, la rage de cette homme et qu'elle a héritée, cette colère l'emporte aux même résulta une fois consciente ! Qui épuise Kami. Son téléphone sonne, elle décroche son regard du verre et s'empare de l'objet, électronique.

Un message de Leo, lui disant qu'il l'attentas; en dessous de la plaque d'égout. Elle retire sa veste qui l'as tenait, trop au chauds. Rassemble les cahiers éparpiller, les range dans son sac.

-"Ne fessons-nous pas des rêves différents, normalement?" Chuchote Kami pour elle même, trop peur que son frère l'entends.

-"Mais, c'est quoi un rêve normale?" Elle soulève le tapi, révèle la plaque d'égout.

\- "Rien! Car rien est normale!" terminât-elle, avant de soulevée le métal en forme de cercle et froids.

* * *

 _Flash-back :_

 _-"Salut, April. On est seul? Il est où ton toutou qui te sert t'amie?" Demande une fille, les cheveux blond, vêtus d'une robe et dont le jupon bouge sens arrêt. A ses coté deux autre adolescentes, qui ricane de la moquerie._

 _April se redresse et fonce les sourcils. Il avait deux chose qu'elle déteste: cette fille et qu'on se moque de son amie. Kami se fait intimité par tellement de camarades, la liste est longue comme son bras! La fille aux cheveux blond, mis ses deux main sur ces hanche. Elle lance un regard, qui prend par le mépris. Elle baille, s'ennui d'attendre la réponse de la rousse. Les yeux d'April élargisse de stupéfait, aux jette. Mais très vite, ses yeux s'allume dans une explosion et elle sentie une colère noir l'engloutir !_

 _-"Quel importance sa te porte." Répond sèche April et se n'était pas une question. Elle lute pour garder sa colère, a une limite raisonnable. Quand la blonde se mis a ricanée, suivie pas les deux autres ados. La rouquine sert ses main en point._

 _-"Si Kami était un animal, elle aux moins, elle aurai le droit de porté le titre: d'amie. Pas comme les deux bouche-trous a des cotée, elles mérite bien qu'on les appelle : toutou!" Ajout-elle avec ironique. Les trois adolescentes, lâche un cries stupéfaits. Mélangé a des petits commentaire du style : "Non mais je rêve!"_

 _La chef du groupe s'avance vers April, qui est a présent terrifiée. La vérité est difficile a aspecter et elle regret d'avoir manqué, une chance de se traire. Elle mit ses deux mains sur les épaules, de la rousse avant de la plaquer contre le mure. Dans l'impacte elle sort un grognement, de douleur et surprise. Qui lui envoya une décharge, lui grippant la colonne vertébrale. La blonde ressert son emprise sur ses épaule, un crie s'échappe involontairement des lèvre d'April et elle fit sont mieux pour le ravaler; Ne voulant pas montré sa faiblesse. Mais elle était désespéré, que son crie n'est alerté personne, de sa détresse. Ou alors, personne en avait rien a faire?_

 _-"Répète un peu, demi-portion!" Lui cracha sa agresseuse, qui fait tremblée April._

 _-"J'Jai...J'ai rien dit, Bonnie..." Répond-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il est mieux ainsi, avoir le dernier mots mènerait a des conséquences, sévère. Non favorable. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de se corrigée et dire:_

 _-" Tu m'as bien compris! Tes amies son des lèche-botte!". Même lèche à talon, aurait été plus approprié. Mais elle le garde pour elle. La blonde dénommée, Bonnie. Esquissa un sourire de victoire._

 _-"Bien." Dit Bonnie, avec mépris et lui tapote l'épaule; Douloureuse._

 _-"Nous devrions la laisse, non?" Continua-t-elle, mais cette fois elle s'adresse à "ses lèche-botte". April aurait soupirée apaisé, quand elle remarque le don que Bonnie a eux dans sa voix, en opposant sa question. Qui lui avertie, à ne pas déjà crié sur les toits, qu'elle est tires d'affaires !_

 _-"Mais…" Elle méprise de nouveau April. Un cours moment avant de la jetée, dans les deux ado complice et qui la prit par les bras; La immobilise et l'empêche de bougée._

 _-"Ta remarque ne pas plus et c'est pas une simple excuses. Qui arrangera tout, tu m'as manquée de respect !" Dit-elle sévère, qui fit gagné la peur en la rousse. Elle fit une tentative de crie a l'aide, en vin._ _Puisque qu'on lui couvrit la bouche, lui bloquant tout utilité. Bonnie avance vers elle, en se frondant les mains._

 _-"_ _Le coup que tu vas recevoir, va surement me cassée un ongle. Alors, tâche de restée tranquille et prend ça comme a avertissement." La blonde leva sa mains en l'aire, April s'attend au coups de point qu'elle va recevoir, au visage._

 _Elle fermi les yeux pensant que la douleur sera moins douloureux et rapide. Elle entendit la voix de Bonnie dans l'action une rafale de vent lui souffla sur ses joue. Surement du au poing de son agresseuse qui pare en action. Etrange, se courant d'aire était plus tôt fort; A son goût. Se qui suivie April, n'arriva pas comprendre la situation. Ils avait des cries féminins mélangée a la peur et la surprise, une odeur de chien, un autre son qui ressemble a un animale et un hurlement d'un loups? Elle se retrouve soudainement relâchée et on la laissa tombé au sol. La terreur de la rousse la paralipse, au point d'ouvrir les yeux ou ne serait que de respirée._

 _1 minute après tout est redevenus calme, mais pas rassurant. April eux une sueur froide, quand elle sentie une présence se rapprocher. Aussi craintif qu'elle même est. Et il suivie dans flash qui lui traverse les yeux, comme un coups de tonnerre et disparaît dans la seconde. Qui lui fit parcourir un frison, un hoquet de surprise et un vive male aux crâne cour. Le flash qui est passé plus tôt, se reforme sous une image, plus prise a présent: une silhouette! Etrangement un sixième sens, en chuchota que cette silhouette: N'est pas humaine, différente et pourtant déjà vue. April sorti de ses pensé, car elle avait oublier qu'une présence inconnu est présente. Elle rouvrit les yeux, hésitant. Elle y voit un peu flou et les rayon de soleil lui gâchis la vue. Et là comme ça, soudainement, une mains se pose sur son épaule; Encore un peu douloureuse. Désorienté et avec effrois, elle gifle la main qui a le culot de la touchée!_

 _Elle relevât la tête, prête à affrontée le regard de...Kami!? Oui! Elle se tient devant elle, un souri maladroit aux visage et l'ombre de sa capuche lui cacha ses yeux. April, sentie un battement oublié dans sa poitrine et son amie ri, amusée de la réaction. La rousse ne décroche plus son regard de Kami._

 _-"Sois sens crainte, c'est fini." Parle enfin Kami._

 _Et son amie_ _ne remarque même pas, qu'elle lui tendit la main. April observe le poigné de la fille aux cheveux noir; Une chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif d'un demi cœur, y est accrocher. Kami le remarqua l'absence de l'ado, c'est quand elle comprit pourquoi qu'elle ricane un peu et continua._

 _-"Ton cadeaux m'a fait vraiment plaisir, je suppose que tu l'autre moitié?" Et soudainement, la peur d'April s'envole comme elle est venue. Pour être remplacée par un souri, lui dévorant son visage.  
_

 _-"C'est jolie, n'est pas?" Répond-elle montrant son propre poigné, a la louve confidentiel. "J'ai hésitée avec la clé qui ouvre un cœur. Mais j'ai craquée pour cela." Elle aspecte enfin qu'on l'aide a la remettre sur ses pieds. "Quesque tu a aux a ton œil?"_

 _En désignant se cercle noir et violet, autour de l'œil droit de l'ado mutante. Et les épaule de la concernée, vit un sursaut violant. Indiquant a April, que elle même avait pas fait attention._

 _-"Oh, ça? C'est vraiment rien, j'ai juste reçus le point qui t'étais destinée." Lui rassura Kami, de la voix la plus calme qu'elle peut faire._

 _-"Juste?" Répète April._

 _-"Oui, mais ne t'inquiet pas, je vais bien."_

 _-"Juste?" Répétât-elle à nouveau et elle agrippe l'avant bras de Kami. L'attire en direction de la cour. "Juste le point qui m'était destinée?" Elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment principale, les couloir et casier est vite._

 _Il n'y a pas un chat. Le seul bruit qu'on entends est leur pas, traversé ce lieux endormi. Leurs marche fut pas long, elles s'arrête devant une porte blanche. Ont pouvait y lire, sur plaque dorée: L'infirmerie, gravée en elle._

 _-"Pour toi c'est rien, mais pour moi si. Ont est pas prudent, donc je veux que tu vas la voir" Kami lève les yeux aux ciel, dans un souri affectueux._

 _April a toujours, détestée les élèves qui la mal traite. Surtout après que Kami, lui est confier son anecdote douloureuse. Elle se rappelle encore de l'effrois qu'elle avait ressentie a cette époque. Ce souvenir, a été déformé, racontée sous différente version du a sa petite tête d'enfant. April lui dit qu'elle lui fait confiance, qu'elle allait bien voir l'infermière. Et par la seconde qui vient. Kami est déjà rentrée, elle eux pas besoin d'attendre sur une chaise qu'on la pris en charge. C'est une dame dans la quarantaine année qui l'accueilli, le souri doux et enjouée._

 _La dame, que Kami connaissait, est vêtue dans son uniforme de travaille, ses cheveux châtain autre fois onduler sur ses épaule et sur le bas de sa nuque. Est attaqué dans un chinions avec épi là et par là. Qu'elle trait de fatigue s'étire sur le visage de la dame. Kami incline la tête sur le coté, avec un demi souri, elle arrivait encore a voir la femme qu'elle apprécie depuis son enfance. La femme lui rendit son souri, elle tendit le bras vers une porte, qu'elle y rentre sans problème. Une fois celle-ci fermée et sûr de pas être dérangée. L'infermière prit l'adolescente dans ses bras:_

 _-"Bonne anniversaire, mon enfants." Murmurât-elle. Kami lui retourne le câlin, enjoué.  
_

 _-"Merci, Madame Wailley" Lui chuchotât-elle, en réponse._

 _Kami retire sa capuche, suivit par sa veste et qu'elle fit glissée le long de ses épaules. Se libéré de se costume, ridule. Elle se dérange pas non plus, pour passée de sa forme louïde, a sa forme mutante. Madame Wailley présente dans la pièce. N'est pas terroriser de cette apparence, révélateur. Car, elle la connaît depuis son enfance, le temps où Kami était encore humaine. Et l'ancienne, est la premier a être au courant: De l'incident et plus encore.  
_

 _Fin flash-back._

* * *

Kami ouvre la porte tu laboratoire, de Donnie. Le coulissement de la grande porte en métal, fit un grincement a en perdre la tête. A moins que c'est un des outil du génie, mais en tout cas le son lui alarmé d'une présence. La vue de sa sœur ainée, lui envoya un frisson qui part a l'arrière de son crane et lui parcourra tout les membres possible de son corps. Elle est vêtue de sa tenus de formation **(voir image couverture).** L'avantage de vivre avec sa famille, 24 heurs sur 24 est qu'on apprends comment marche chacun. Ils arrivaient a lire en eux comme un livre ouvert, que la parole ne servirait plus a rien. Et c'est ce que Donatello, fait en ce moment même. Avec une touche d'observation, comme: Le cahier de Maths, dans la patte gauche de la louve. Donnait déjà une bonne idée, du sujet de la discutions.

-"Tu as trouvée le mots." Demande Donnie, il joue avec ses doigts d'une manière gêné. Et on pouvait apercevoir une goutte de sueur, coulé de son visage.

L'ainée entre dans la pièce, partants dans une direction opposé d'où était son frère. Celui-ci intriqué, ne compris pas pourquoi elle ne monte pas sur ses grand chevaux. Fessait-elle expert de rien dire, jusqu'à que sa lui monte a la tête et s'excuse automatiquement? Car si elle n'attendait que ça, dans se cas:

-"Bon désoler, sa été plus que moi. Mais t'avait fait des erreur de calcule et sa me tressait de les laissé comme ça. Comprends-moi, c'est cont-..." Il s'arrête net quand Kami, viens posé sa patte sur l'épaule du génie.

Il se questionne, comment elle a fait pour se retrouver aussi vite et discrètement devant lui. A moins que la réponse était évidente, puisque qu'ils sont des ninjas. Mais surtout, d'où elle sort se papier jaune, qu'elle a en mains. Alors qu'elle a pas de poche! Qui était bien évitement, la note qu'il avait écrit. Si c'est pas par le silence qu'elle utilise, alors la domination? Serait étrange, car c'est pas son style de l'utilisée.

-"Humm...? Oh, tu parle pas des exercices dans mon cahier?" Demandât-elle en agitant le papier. Donnie rafale sa salive et hoche lentement la tête, positivement. "Allons, allons Donatello. Tu me regarde comme si j'allais te tuer." Ajoute-elle sur le don de la plaisanterie et retire sa patte de l'épaule du mutant masculin.

-"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en pensée. Tu est colère ou pas?" Demandât-il craintif, comme si la question est dangereuse a posé. Kami fit un rire jaune et fermant les yeux enjouée.

-"Ma colère c'est apaisée, si sa peux te rassurée. Je te préviens juste qu'a l'avenir, tu pourra laissé mon cahier de maths, en paix?" Répond Kami d'un don plus sérieux cette fois. Enfaite, elle ne fessait que de l'avertir et de lui laissa une seconde chance.

-"Merci" Ajouta-elle. La louve fit quel pas en arrière et souri tranquillement a la tortue désorienté. "A par ça, je suis là pour la terminée. Tu la rangée où?" Donnie eux une petite réflexion, avant de enfin comprends de quoi elle devait finir.

-"Ah, tu parle de la faux?!" Demandât-il au bout de quelque seconde. Elle lui répondit d'un souri et qui suivie d'un vive hochement de tête. " Sur la table là-bas, je l'est pas toucher. Si il manque des outils, c'est que je les utilise."

Sans un autre mots, ils se dispersassent chacun de leur cotée. Au bout d'une demi-heures, Donnie tourne les yeux en direction de sa ainée. " _Son travaille c'est beaucoup amélioré"_ avouât-il sans le dire, mais juste a lui même. Il souri quand il la voit observée, son cahier de maths. Il est vrais qu'il a fait quelques exercice, mais pas que! Il avait aussi quelque calcule de dimension, pour la lame de la faux et quelque schéma. Il savait très bien, que c'est ça qui a tu la mettre plus en rogne, Kami avait insister qu'elle arriverait se projet: Seul. Mais la curiosité de Donnie avait été plus fort que le respect. Mais la lame, elle la choisie dans une forme complexe et elle n'a utilisé les bonnes: démentions, chiffres, méthodes, périmètre et aires. Et voilà pourquoi il a mis toute ses invention calculsse, pour se concentré a corrigé tout les calcul. Il venait seulement reprendre cette après midi, ses inventions inachevée. Kami l'avait très bien compris, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui a dit "Merci". Sa touche la tortue aux masque violet, qu'elle prends bien le temps de observé les calcule -Bon cette fois- et être sûr de arrivé a un résulta satisfait.

Pourquoi une faux? Kami avait bien, un niveaux supérieur a rapport a ses frère et savait manipuler un grand nombre d'arme. Mais la faux était une de ses favori et celle où elle se sens compatible. La faux avec la qu'elle, elle c'est entrainée pendant des années aux dojo, était banale a son goût. Ils partageaient son ressentie, il frai qu'une simple lame accrochée a un misérable bois. N'était pas la joie de l'avoir en mains. La louve était a la recherche d'une une arme, plus dynamique. Avec la quel ont pourrait sentir une force, nous porté chance dés un combats. L'arme avait été dessiné avec soin, pour reflété au mieux la personnalité de Kami.  
Elle n'a pas cherché, a la faire trop long ou petite: Juste la moyen.  
La forme de la lame, rien a voir a un demi croissant de lune: Juste une forme plus complexe, pour plus de douleur aux corps qu'elle transpercera.  
Ni trop lourds ou légère: Mais juste le poids idéale.

-"A par ces histoires de mathématique, rien d'autre de spéciale c'est passée là-haut?" Question la tortue, après un longs silence. Kami vit tombée un outils, qu'elle rattrape de justesse. Elle lâche un soupire de soulagement, avant de se concentrer sur sa réponse. Est-ce qu'il avait ressentie que quelque chose clochait? Avait-il remarqué son yeux au beurre noir? Sa respiration accélère alors qu'elle tende de la contrôler.

-"Oh, tu sais...La routine, rien de plus!" Marmonne-t-elle. En restant dos tourné a lui, craignait que son visage la trahirait.

-"Tu la eux où ce bracelet?" Kami sursaute a l'appelle de se détaille. Elle se décide enfin a faire face a son frère plus jeune, ses doigt joue nerveusement avec le pendentif.

-"Ça? C'est qu'un cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'on ma offert..." Elle souri aux bracelet d'un demi cœur. Elle remarque que Donnie attendait qu'elle finit la fin de sa phrase. Il était pas stupide et savait très bien que quelqu'un avait l'autre moitié. "C'est April qui me la offert et qui a l'autre moitié. Tu sais j'en est déjà parlée d'elle?" Son frère soupire.

-"Sois prudente." Il remet quel outils, inutile a présent dans la caisse. Kami hausse les sourcil a cette remarque et qui suivie d'un froncement . "Je fait que te prévenir" Ajout-il, comme si il avait deviné son désaccord. Lorsque Donatello se dirigea vers la sortie, la louve laissa son travaille pour le suivre.

-"Me prévenir? Je sais se que je fais. Et avant de la critiqué, tu devrais apprendre a la connaître!" Elle marche a son coté et ils traverse le salon pour se dirigée vers le dojo.

Car il est l'heur de leur entrainement. Kami regarde Raph du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci assis sur le canapé et une band-dessiné en main, lui renvoie son regard. Il lâche un soupire mélangé a un rire, se qui stop la marche de la louve. Elle ouvre son museaux, prêt a parlée. Mais Raph la coupe en prenant la parole:

-"Tu as déjà vu un mutant, croisé avec le cerveau d'un singe et aussi sauvage qu'un lion?" Kami penche la tête sur le cotée et hausse un sourcil.

-"Non. Pourquoi cette quest-ION!?" La fin de sa phrase a été rompus, par un cri terrorisé. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaqua au sol et entouré de bras; Lui manquant de lui brisé le dos. _"Un mutant, croisé avec le cerveau d'un singe et aussi sauvage qu'un lion." R_ epensât-elle. Elle eux le cœur qui battait moins fort, quand elle devina que c'était Mikey qui c'est jetée sur elle.

-"Juste parque qu'il en avait un, qui foncé droit dans ta direction." Finit par dire la tortue, cadet. Kami gonfle ses joue, car il est la seul grimace que son visage arriva a formé. Raph, toujours aussi sarcastique! Même si au fonds il a bon cœur, Kami ne refuserait pas son aide. Car elle va être sur le point d'-...

-"Mikey! Lâche-là! Tu vois pas qu'elle va s'étouffer!" La louve lève les yeux au ciel, pour voir Leo. Elle rougit honteuse de la situation et remercie le ciel que sa fourrure la cache.

Le benjamin détendit son câlin, sans pour autant la relâcher. Il se met assis devant son ainé, la mutante posé sur les genouillères de la tortue verte eau. Celui-ci garda ses bras géant, enroulé autour de la taille de Kami, la garde contre son plastron. Comme un animal en peluche. Leo ne change son regard furieux contre Mikey. Il soupir et ouvrit ses bras libérant sa sœur, adorée. Kami se remit sur pieds, elle souri reconnaissant a Léonardo et lui réponds d'un hochements de tête.

* * *

-"Joyeux anniversaire de mutation!" Criaient tousse en chœur et en lassant leur main en l'aire joyeusement. Le souri jusqu'à leur masque coloré.

Après un entrainement, dynamique. Rien de telle une fête suivie d'un gâteaux **(laids -.-')** délicieux! Même si la vus de la gourmandise, nous donnerait de se laver les dent envions 2 fois, voire 4 fois. Kami a convacu ses troie frère, de faire l'effort de le coutée. Car le benjamin, c'est appliqué aux mieux pour qu'il sois parfaits. Elle leur assurée que Madame Wailley, leur avait fait du quatre-quarts l'aromatiser au chocolat. La louve espère que cella va les motivée d'avantage. Elle prit une bouchée de sa part de gâteaux, mâcha en fessant son possible pour ignoré le goût. Et aussi naturellement que possible, elle prit son verre devant son assiette. Et se lava de ces miette infecte, qui lui envahis la gueule. Elle nettoie sa grimace sur son visage, tout comme Leo Raph et Donnie. Ils reste stupéfait que le gout du gâteux ne dérange pas Mikey. Quand leur père, assis parmi eux s'apprêtait a prendre la parole. Il attends qu'il eux l'attention de ses enfant:

-"Ah, comme le temps passe." Soupirât-il en se rappelant de bon souvenir."15 ans aujourd'hui et 17 ans pour ma cher fille." Elle souri et hoche la tête entendit la suite."Et nous voilà venu a notre manière, une petite famille."

-"Je partage votre ressentie, père."Commenta la louve. Mikey se penche en avant sur son siège, le coude posé sur le bord de la table et la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

-"Raconté-nous l'histoire, Maitre Splinter!" Le ton de déterminée lui envahis la voix, de Mikey. Kami expire par sa truffe, avec un demi souri amusée.

-"Allons, Mikey. Tu nous la demande chaque année, avec le temps du devrais la connaître par-cœur?" Demande la louve ainée, entre un petit rire jaune.

Mais le benjamin n'avait pas l'aire de plaisanté. Il s'agrippe aux bras de leur Maitre et commence a le secouer en le supplia. Telle un enfant au milieux d'un rayon de joue. Les oreilles de Kami se redresse, a un grogne qui sortie de la gorge de Raph. Elle le regarde se saisir du plus jeune et lui couvrit la bouche l'empêchant de continuer son caprice. Raphaël exagère, Mikey commençait seulement a supplier, qu'il en avait déjà la tête qui va exploser?

-"Sil-vous-plait, Maitre. C'est la seul raison de le calmé!" Supplia Raph, toujours en gardant Mikey sans voix et qui le regarde du coin de œil.

-"Très bien, si vous hésité." Aspecta leur père, au plus grand soulagement de la tortue cadet et au plus grand bonheur du benjamin. Raph libéra son emprise sur Mikey et s'assoit comme si de rien était.

Leur Maitre commença alors a racontée cette histoire, familiarisé. **(Je vais pas résumer en un flash-back, puisque je l'ai déjà fait dans le chapitre 1)** Kami se remémore dans son esprit cette accidents, même si au fond il était un moment plutôt douloureux. Cella la mené a de bonne chance. Elle a des frères qui l'aime, pas ces camarades qui la rejette. Elle prit pas un grands attention au récit. L'entendre chaque année était venus avec le temps lassant. Elle préfère rire intérieurement quand Mikey interrompe leur père. Pour y faire un commentaire. Si enfantin, mais si adorable. La louve n'arrivera jamais a comprend pourquoi il était si fasciné par cette histoire. Chaque année, elle revit se même souri joyeux sur son visage et les yeux pétillait.

* * *

 _Mini Flash-Back._

 _-"Tu vas bien?" Elle n'arriva pas a lui répondre et sentie que ses jambe ne pouvait plus la portée. Et avant qu'elle heurts le sol, elle senti prit dans des bras inconnu, mais agréable. "Hé! Vous, les autres venez m'aidé!" De sûr c'était pas elle qu'il s'adressait. La vue de Kami-Alice redevient normale pour un cours moment. La tâche vert, est une de ces tortues. Il est celui qui est vert pâle, mais sa transformations lui a formé, un visage, chaleureux. Celui-ci tourne son regarde vers elle, il a les yeux bleu. Un sourir sympathique, qui apparaît sur le vissage de la tortue. Et du dos de ses grand trois doigts, il lui caresse timidement la joue de la louve et ex humaine. Sa vus redevient flo et ses yeux se ferme lentement. Kami-Alice entendit deux chose : des pas qui s'approche et une dernière phrase:_

 _-"Je sais pas qui tu es. Mais je sens que tu a besoin de nous." Et après ça, elle vit que le néant.._

 _Fin du Flash-Back._

* * *

Kami clignai des yeux, a la fin du flash. Il est rare qu'elle se rappelle aussi bien d'un souvenir, dans le moindre détaille. Inconsciemment, ses yeux rouge fixait Leo, il était le premier qui était venus en aide lord de cette accident. La première fois, elle n'a eux pas peur d'eux. A moins que sur le coups de l'émotion, elle est pas prit réellement conscience de ce qui s'est passe? Elle ne sait pas... Mais portant elle s'était sentie si en sécurité. La relation qu'elle obsède avec l'ainé tortue. N'avait rien avoir, avec des lien fraternelle. Depuis leurs enfance, ils sont comme les meilleur amis! Kami avait entièrement confiance, tout comme lui. Leo était le seul qui a ressentie toute l'émotion, du terribles cauchemar qui hante régulièrement ses nuit. **(Comment? Et bien sa sera dans un flash-back, pour une autre fois!)** Il méditaient presque toujours ensemble! Et elle le tenait compagnie, pour regardé le dessin animé préféré de la tortue: "Les héro de l'espace." Même si c'étai bien ennuyant par moment, ce qui comptait pour elle était passé du temps avec lui. Kami sortie de ses pensée, quand elle entendit la voix de Leo parlé:

-"Dite, Maître. Maintenant qu'on a 15 ans. Je crois qu'ont est prêt pour remonté a la surface, vous pensé pas?" Demandât-il. Les frère se tourne vers leur paternelle attendait sa réponse. Kami hausse les sourcil, en voyant Mikey qui fait un câlin au tuyaux. Qui avait autre fois, se qu'ils appelaient tu "Mutagène" en elle.

-"Oui" Prononça leurs père et les tortue s'empalât déjà dans un rayon de réussit. La louve fit une grimace, elle a supplier pendant 3ans avant qu'il aspecte qu'elle sorte. Alors pourquoi un oui, aussi facile? Kami voit venir autre chose. "Et non" La cuisine se remplit de râlement de défaite. La louve se retenait d'échapper un rire, involontaire.

-"Fallait si attendre." Chuchota Kami a Raph, qui avait presque le visage contre la table.

-"Ouais, je déteste quand il fait ça."

-"Vous avez appris a vous battre, mais vous être trop jeune." S'expliquât-il en se levant de sa chaise, fessant le tour de la table et pour être dos a ses enfant. "Vous n'avez pas la maturité nécessaire pour vous dépouiller là-haut." Difficile a comprendre si il les avertirent ou cherche a les découragé.

-"Mais dans se cas." Intervint la tortue au masque violet. "Ce n'est pas un, oui mais juste un non!" En fessant des grands jettes avec ses mains.

-"Oui et non." Se répéta-il et se tourna pour faire face a son fils. "Car vois tu, la sagesses ne s'acquise avec l'expérience. Et l'expérience s'acquise, en fessant sois même des erreurs."

-"Ah! Donc, ont doit faire des erreur pour aquir de la sagesse." En se passant sa main son le menton. "Alors ont peux sortie!?"

-"Non."

-"Et oui!?" Demandât-il en espérant ne pas recevoir un..:

-" Et non." Cette fois Donnie, jette l'éponge. Râle et met son visage dans entre ses main. Kami-Alice, se leva vers le génie et lui posa une main de soutient sur l'épaule. Mais la tortue refusa le soutien, en lui retirant sa mains. La mutante soupira les lèvre entre ouverte. Elle devait agir! Ils sont grand, ils viennent d'avoir 15ans et il est tant de les laisser partir a l'exploitation. Elle doit lui dire! Mais pas ici, c'est un sujet délicat, qu'ils doivent discuté en tête à tête. Son père ne doit pas avoir besoin de la pression de ces fils, ici présent dans la cuisine. Un endroit sûr, où il entendra que le son de la voix de la louve. Cherchant a le convaincre a sur monté sa peur, de laissé ses enfants seul quelques instant. Et doit comprendre et qu'il aspect que ses enfants devienne grand.

-"Père." Le dénommé leva les yeux vers elle. " Puis-je vous parlée, en privé ?" Il eux une pause, mais il hocha la tête positivement. Splinter lui fit signe de le suivre. Lorsque la louve s'apprêtait a passé l'entrée, de la cuisine. Elle se tourne vers ses jeune frère, la regardants comme si elle était une déesse venus leur offrit son aide. "Je vais essayer, mais je vous promet rien."

* * *

 **Excusez-moi encore tu retard, mais je me suis pas encore remis de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 de TMNT. Je posterai sur Tumblr un dessin de la faux, histoire que vous avez un mieux aperçu que sur la couverture. Et je fait de mon maximum pour que mes chapitre sois plus long.**

 **Et voilà que mes chapitre on enfin commencé en suivant les épisode! Alors ne vous étonné pas si les scène son déformé, que les dialogue ne sont pas les mêmes ou que quelque épisode nos pas eux lieux. Je repends tout pour pouvoir intégré Kami-Alice dedans.**


	6. Chapter 5: Sortirent de l'ombre, parti 1

**°Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;  
** **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;  
** **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:  
-** **Aventure.  
-Romance.  
-Family.  
-Friendship.  
-Suspense.  
-Drama.  
-Humor.  
-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Coucou! J'espère que sa pas été trop long. J'ai pas grand chose a raconté, donc...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-"Pousse pas!" Chuchote Donnie, quand le plus jeune prends appuis sur sa tête.

-"J'suis bien obligé, sinon je vois rien." Rétorquât-il aussitôt. La tortue au bandeau bleu laisse un "chut" sortir de sa bouche. Fessant taire les deux plus jeunes a contre cœur. Ils ne peuvent pas résisté de comporté comme des gosse, ce dit l'ainé. Ils cessent toussent de faire un mouvement brusque, ils ce concentrent sur la discutions entre leur père et leur grande sœur. Cacher derrière la porte, pourtant les quatre tortues était visible. Mais les deux concerné dans la salle ne prit pas attention.

La louve et le rat sont assis sur leur genoux face a face, les deux main de Kami sont jointe sur ses cuisses; Elle avait les yeux fermé. Le silence était placer dans le lieu, ne serait que le bruit de leur respiration qui se fessait entente a peine. Kami-Alice vêtu toujours de sa tenus de combat, et jouait d'une façon troublante avec le tissu de short ; Qui lui arrive au-dessus du genoux. Sa tenus est composé d'un kimono s'arrêtant sur ses hanche et le tissu est moulante. Mettant en valeur les quelque forme de son corps femelle, tristement détruit par des muscles plutôt bien dessinée. Des épaulières rouge, avec un centre noir et blanc est attaché a l'aide d'une ficelle jaune. Se qui ressemblais a un foulard gris, est enroulée autour de sa taille en guise de ceinture. Des sandales tong typique japonais et en bois sombre a ses pieds bandé. Leonardo ne se comprend pas pourquoi l'uniforme de Kami, le perturbe tant.

Mais il ne peux s'empêcher de noté que ses cheveux couleur corbeaux, ne son pas attaché dans une natte comme elle fait pour un entraînement et c'est dommage car il adore les voir ainsi. Lorsque l'ainé ouvrit l'entendement ses yeux au hérisse de feu, mais n'haussé pas regardé son père en face. Cela eux l'effets de réveilla Leo de ses rêvasses. Ont voyait la bouche du rat et de la louve en mouvement, mais pas un bruit en sort. Étaient-ce bien trop loin pour entendre? Ou c'était parque la chamailleries entre les deux frère venait de reprendre? Leo n'arrivait malheureux pas a comprendre se qu'ils raconte, voir son Maitre et Kami ainsi, c'était comme voir un théâtre muet. Mais en étudiant leur expression monté ou décentre il pouvait deviné les mots qui devait les accompagner. Quand il senti des mouvement derrière lui, il eux soudain du mal a se concentré sur la dissection -décidément indéchiffrable-. Il senti un nerf nerveux battre sur sa tempe, a la vus si enfants de Donnie et Mikey. Exactement comme si il avaient renouveau 6 ans.

-"Vous vouliez pas faire moins de bruit!?" Mi- criait et mi- chuchotait Leo, luttant pour carté son sang froids, a un niveau convenable. Mais la voix de la louve qui ce fait aussitôt entendre a leur attention, fit douté la tortue de couleur de jade; Qui n'a même pas prit conscience, de la monté de sa propre voix.

-"Hé! Les frangins, plutôt vous cacher venez ici." Appela leur aînée, elle fit un signe de la main- ou plutôt de la patte- et un demi souri sur son museau. Leo sentir une goutte de sueur coulé a l'arrière de son crâne quand Raph lui fit la remarque suivante: " Parle pour toi." Il masque son acte honteuse en lâchant un soupire mépris. Ils se place en ligne face a leur maître qui s'est levé, ils se présente a genoux, la tête et le plastron droit.

-"Vous voyez, père?" Demandât-elle en prenant appuis sur se patte pour ce levée . "Ils déportent de curiosités, nous savons que c'est pour les protégés. Mais ils ne peut pas resté éternelle cacher." Les dernier mots remis en doute la décision de leurs père. Et celui-ci joue d'une façon nerveuse avec sa barbichette et qu'il fallait repéré que c'est un signe qu'il est en plein réflexion.

Kami face a son père, les mains jointe dans son dos, sa patte droite en point frappait sur sa gauche qui est grande ouverte. Le bruit de sa mains qui rencontre le coussinet, fessait un bruit presque sourd. Donatello les observes frapper dans un rythme chaque fois différente. C'est tu morse! Il suivit chaque mouvement et leur son faible, afin de décoté le message.

Un coups, puis deux rapide, coups plus long et renouveaux un coups rapide: lettre F.  
Un coups rapide puis un long: le A.  
Deux coups rapide: le I.  
Un coups long: le T.  
Un coups rapide: le E.  
Trois coups rapide: le S.

Un coups rapide, un long et deux rapide: le L.  
Un coups rapide puis un long: le A.

Deux coups long: le M.  
Trois coups long: le O.  
Deux coups rapide et un long: le U.  
Un coups rapide: le E

Un coups rapide, deux long et un rapide: le P  
Trois coups long: le O.  
Deux coups rapide et un long: le U  
Un coups rapide, un long et un rapide: le R.

un coups rapide, un long et deux rapide: le L  
Un coups rapide: le E.

Un coups long, un rapide, un long et un rapide: le C.  
Trois coups long: le O.  
Un coups long et un rapide: le N.  
Trois coups rapide et un long: le V.  
Un coups rapide et un long: le A.  
Deux coups rapide: le I.  
Un coups long et un rapide: le N.  
Un coups long, un rapide, un long et un rapide: le C.  
Un coups rapide, un long et un rapide: le R.  
Un coups rapide: le E.

Donc, s'il ne s'est pas planté sur une lettre la phrases donne: "Faite la moue pour le convaincre." Si il était un personnage de bande-dessiné **(ce qui est techniquement vrais)** ,des point d'interrogation et exclamation serait perché au dessus de sa tête. Ma fois... Il n'y réfléchi pas deux fois, il le fait, espérant que cela marche. Donatello fit les yeux les mignons que possible -Comme si il avait un ciel de nuit rempli d'étoile-, tel un chaton qui le ferai par pitié, la bouche fit la moue avec la lèvre inférieur qui tremble. Kami essaya tant bien de mal a ravalé son rire. Alors que leur Maitre écarquille ses yeux quand Leo , Mikey et Raph suit l'exemple de Donnie. Les mots de sa fille lui résonna encore dans sa tête: " _Ils déportent de curiosité, nous savons que c'est pour les protégé. Mais il ne peut pas resté éternelle cacher."_ Le rat soupira de défaite, elle a raison se dit-il.

"Vous pourrez sortir, ce soir" Déclarât-il après 2 seconde de silence gardé.

Les tortues criaient leur victoire. La louve souri alors que sa queue remue, dans le bonheur qu'elle partagea avec ses frères. Ils frappent dans leur main ensemble et dise en chœur : "Tape m'en trois !" Elle se tourna vers son père, dont le visage est ridé par l'anxiété. Kami-Alice le regard soudain désespéré, non, il n'est pas le moment qu'il change d'avis !

-"Vous avez fait bon choix, père." Dit Kami, mais sa langue chevauche car elle n'est pas habitude a ne pas le vouvoyer. " Si sa peux vous rassuré…Je les accompagnent ?" Continua-t-elle, elle espère qu'avec ça le visage du paternel serai plus gai. Mais se qu'il lui répondit met tout bas a se qu'elle avait espéré:

-"Si tu veux que mes crainte s'apaise, alors il serait préférable que tu reste ici." Puis il s'avance jusqu'à une cloison coulissant en papier de riz, avec des illustration japonaise. Et avant d'y entré il jeta un dernier coups d'œil, sur ses fils enjoué, sautant comme des puce et sur sa unique fille qui est resté bouche bée. Leur yeux se son croisés, dont leur hérisse est tout deux de couleur rouge. A l'expression que de la louve avait une nuance de orange et de jaune mélangé. "Afin je découvre si j'ai réellement fait le bon choix". A-t-il terminé en fermant la cloison derrière lui.

Kami ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais, a quoi bon? Il est déjà parti et puis, ses frère on eux 15ans ils peuvent bien se prendre en charge? Ouais, ils le peuvent! Et puis, elle aussi avait réagit comme eux, a l'époque, riche de bonheur! Hormis que elle c'était a 10 ans. Mais qu'un borde, ils n'attendaient que ça d'avoir la bénédiction de leur maître. Kami-Alice ressenti un mince courant d'aire, lui soufflé a la gueule. **(Je peux dire se mots, dans le sens non vulgaire. Puisqu'elle est un animal)** C'est quand elle voit Mikey qu'elle sortit de son songe .Il s'avança vers elle sauta comme kangourou, il fit un salto ce plantant a quel centimètre devant sa sœur. Le sourire lui monta jusqu'aux coin de son bandeau orange, il leva sa grande main dans les l'aires; Qui fait pratiquement une tête de plus que la louve.

-"Tu m'en tape trois, m'om?"

-"Mikey, tu le s'est que je ne fais pas ce genre de truc." Ce genre de chose était ce que fessait ses camarades a son lycée, après avoir réussit a sale coups sur l'innocente adolescente. Comme l'incident par exemple: voyant ses camarades qu'elle haï a l'âge de 2 ans et ceux qui sont a son goût superficielles. Comme Bonnie par exemple, l'adolescence qui a menacé April. Le souri du benjamin diminue peu a peu. Le cœur de Kami se noue, elle voulait surtout pas gâcher sa joie! Une minute...! Elle tendit lente les bras vers son jeune frère, qui leva un sourcils et dit:

-"Mais je suis partant pour un câlin et en plus j'ai une dette a payer. N'est ce pas?" Le sourire de Mikey reviens aussitôt comme si il c'est jamais éteint. Alors elle n'a pas oublier, s'est dit la tortue verte tendre.

Il perds pas une seul micro seconde et prit Kami dans affectueux câlin d'ourse. Il mit sa tête écailleuse dans le creux de l'épaule de l'ainé, les mèche couleur sombre lui chatouille le museau. Kami retourna l'accolade ses patte posé sur la carapace du plus jeune. Elle riait sous son souffle, en le voyant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Raphael, Leo, Donnie et son père ont été les quatre plus grand qu'elle en taille, alors que Mikey a toujours été malgré lui plus petit que sa sœur.

-"Arrêté, votre affection me donne envie de vomir!" Commenta Raphael, la tortue verte eau lâcha sa sœur, pour se tourner vers la tête chaude.

-"Quoi? T'en veux un aussi? Mon gros nounours en pelu..."

-"Si tu fini ta phrase, tu peux déjà préparé tes jambe pour courir." Le coupa le cade colérique, d'un ton dangereusement menace.

Ce qui a comme effets de laissé tombé net le benjamin dans quoi que soit qui s'est lancé, un peu comme si la Méduse de l'Antiquité grec l'avais transformé en statue de pierre. Menacent n'était pas le bon mots. Il es tout simplement un peu satanique, si ce n'est pas là les grand mots. Il est avec le temps que Kami a appris et compris que sous cette carapace se cache un cœur tendre, il refuse seulement de le montré. Ou a de très rare occasions.

-"Non sa va!" Leva les main dans la défense. " Même les nounours peux être, agressif ." Ajout-il en marmonnât le dernier mots dans sa phrase. Il se sauvait vite fait, comme si le fameux nounours l'attaquerait a tout moment.

Kami secours la tête a la scène qu'elle viens d'insister, si il en était possible elle ferai un demi-soupir. La louve s'avance au coté de Raphaël, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et lui sur son plastron. Un souri s'étira sur sa joue gauche, une réaction suspect chez elle quand la tortue cadet est dans son champs de vision.

-"Si ce soir il viens me réveiller a cause d'un mauvais rêves …" Dit-elle avec une voix rugueuse et tourna la tête sans bouger son corps, cherchant a faire un contacts visuelle. "Je te promet que je te l'envoi dans ta chambre et tu t'en occupe."

-"T'inquiète, c'est pas une histoire piton d'ours qui va le traumatisme." Répondit immédiatement, sans croisé son regard et il avait son ton habituel, de fierté dans le fond de sa gorge.

-"C'est pas moi qui devrait m'inquiète, mais toi." Rétorquât-elle d'une façon humoristique trompeuse, qui cache aussi bien mal une face moqueur. Kami fait son inspections du coin de l'œil, il allait pas l'évidence pas en resté là. Les deux adolescents avait habitude de se chamaille, mais pas a la tension au quel il pouvait monté avec Leo. Alors entre Raph et Kami c'était encore qu'au niveaux de se taquiné.

-"C'est pas le rôle de la mère de s'occuper de son bébé?" A-t-il dit s'emportant un peu trop vide. _"Il viens d'insinuer que Mikey était un bébé ?"_ Pensât-elle.

"C'est pas aussi le rôle du grand frère ?" Lui a-t-elle répondit, sans une ou deux seconde de silence. Les mots le lui sont venus naturellement, le besoin de bien réfléchir pour recherche ses bon mots. N'est plus nécessaire avec le temps. La tortue plus grand qu'elle, eux un souri limite narquois. " Bien envoyée… " Compliment a-t-il et lui fit une poignée de mains alors que l'adolescente se laissa emporté douteuse. Ils commencent d'un pas tranquille a s'avancer vers la sortie. Les petite taquineries qu'elle partage avec Raph, lui est d'un bonne entraînement pour répondre d'une manière intelligemment, au idiots qu'elle a le malheur de croisé aux lycée. Et ça, elle doit a son entraîneur et frère ce, malgré lui.

-"Bien envoyé, oui, enfin… pour une fille." S'est-il sans prévenir corrigé. Kami c'est aussitôt stopper net dans ses pas, mais c'est qu'il la cherche !

-"Attends j'ai bien attendu ce que tu viens de dire!?"

Au finale, elle devrait faire des heurs supplémentaires avec Messieurs Raphaël.

* * *

Kami réajuste ses genoux contre sa poitrine et le chien assis a son coté droite, leva son museau dans sa direct. Le labrador fit un couinements peiné, la louve lui caresse le haut de la tête. Sa mâchoire s'enfonce dans ses genoux, cachant tant bien que mal son souri inquiet. Son cœur monte a une vitesse impressionnant, se qui a mène la respiration hors de contrôle et les larme dans le coin de yeux.  
Elle lute pour ne pas qu'elle coule. Pourquoi tout ce drame a eux lieux? Au final, les avoir accompagné était la bonne solution? Elle a été désobéissante envers son maître et elle en a payer les conséquence. Elle leva sa mains, son regard se perd sur ce bracelet qu'elle tien ferme dans le creux de sa main et qui ressemblait a celui qu'elle a au poigner. Le pendentif de demi cœur qu'on retrouvait sur les deux bracelet. Sont tout deux maintenu a distance, entament comme leurs propriétaire. Se trouve sans contact pour formé ensemble cœur plein. Ils sont brisé tout comme ils est arrivé au deux amie. Tout comme sont cœur se sent. Kami soupira, après ce qui est arrivé au lycée, pourquoi le pire est arrivé a April? Et ces hommes, ce qui l'on emmené, lui ont rouverte une blessure qu'elle croyait depuis long temps devenu une cicatrice. Elle les avait déjà vus...Oui...C'est ces homme qui sont responsable de sa mutation!

* * *

 _Retour en arrière. (Je le ferai pas sous forme de flash-back. Puis que sera trop long)_

-"Vous allez pénétré dans un monde hostile et inconnu." Dit maitre Splinter, alors qu'il fait les cent pas devant ses fils; Qui se tenait droit comme des soldat, près a entré dans une rigueur bataille. Il parle comme si ils embarquer dans une fusé, partir exploré une planète habité. **(Stop Sh0ra les métaphore! Elle commence avoir plus de sens!)** Kami est sur le canapé elle fit mine de regardé la télé, alors que ses oreilles sensible écoute le discoure qu'elle a déjà eux a faire. " _Laissez moi deviné: Vous devrez resté sur vous garde en permanence?"_ Pense la louve.

-"Vous devrez resté sur vous garde en permanence!" Ordonna le rat. L'ainé ri intérieurement, ce grand discoure est resté décidément le même!

-"Hai Sensei!" Disaient en chœur les tortues en levant la tête bien haut et ils se tournent près a courir en direction de la sortie. Kami fermi les yeux et mit ses bras derrière sa tête. Ce n'est pas fini! Elle murmura 1, 2, 3...Et là son père repris la parole:

-"Soyer discrets et resté..."

-"Dans l'ombre!" Coupa la louve, mais elle se tue aussitôt remarquant qu'elle la dit a voix haute. Elle tourna vite la tête dans une direction au hasard. Elle racle la gorge "Au tient que c'est intéressant ce qui arrive au capitaine Ryan!" Fessant comme si rien viens de se produire et ignorant le regard sévère que son père a dans sa direction. Oui, elle regarde les héro de l'espace.

-"Hai Sensei!" C'est la nouvelle réponse des adolescents qui ramène Splinter a la réalité.

-"Ne parlé pas au étranger!" Prévient-il les arrêtant avant même qu'ils retendent de partir.

-"Hai Sensei!" répète-ils d'un ton un peine las, le regard deviens ennuyé. Ils n'auraient presque pas le courage partir sans avoirs un autre conseille de leur maitre. "Ne parlé a aucun être humain." Prévient de nouveaux le rat tendit la mains vers eux, comme signe pour les arrêtés. Au font il voulait pas qu'ils partent, songea-t-elle. Ils redire un "Hai Sensei" Mais avec plus de fatiguer dans leur voix et les muscles qui pende, qui n'arrivait presque plus a courir. Cette fois ils marchaient vite jusqu'à la sorti, on pourrai presque avoir le ressentie qu'ils cherchent a fuir leur père.

-"Et pensé a faire un tour au petit coin, les toilette des homme sont dégoutant!" Commenta-il. Les tortues se fige dans leurs marche jusqu'à la fin de la phrase, embrasser plus que jamais. Quand t'a Kami qui resta les yeux écarquiller, avant de fondre dans un fou rire.

-"Sensei!" hurlaient les reptile mutant gêner par la situation et qui n'osaient pas se retourner pour regarder: Un père, un peu trop collant et leur sœur, qu'ils avait définitivement perdue! La louve fait semblant de se débarrasser d'une larme imaginaire et articule entre ses glousse de rire.

-"V-Vous...Vous me l'avez jamais fait...Celle là..!" En se tenant les cotes et lutant de pas s'effondrer au sol.

Leur maitre baisse son museaux en fermant les yeux et lâcha un soupire d'espéré. "Bonne chance" Achevât-il, elle souri après un bref soupire et apprécié le courage qu'il prit d'un coups. Car chez leur père, les laissé s'éloigner de la maison est comme de plus jamais les revoir. La pensé serait trop exagéré, mais elle est vrais. Quand Splinter rouvrir ses yeux rouge il fut surpris de voir que ses fils avaient déjà disparu. Mais les crient gai qu'ils poussaient au loin se fessait encore entendre d'ici. Il prit soudain d'une panique, se rappellent qu'il avait encore oublier un détaille essentiel!

"Et faite attention avant de traversé la route!" Cria-t-il espérant qu'il on au moins pris note de ça!

Kami lève les yeux au ciel. Toute se passera bien! se dit-elle, au fond elle cherche a se rassuré elle même. Avait chuchoté une voix dans sa tête. Mais si elle n'a pas rencontré de souci, alors eux non plus en auront pas. N'est-ce pas? Et puis si quelque chose de travers se passe là haut, il seront resté a l'égard? Mais oui bien sur! Elle doit arrêté d'anxiété pour peu, ou sinon on pourra l'appeler Maitre Splinter junior !

15 minute plus trad.

Splinter soupir, ses oreille tomba vers le bas. Alors qu'il ressert sa prise sur le morceau de papier, qu'il viens de décrocher du frigo. Il est venus se versé un thé vert a la cuisine et là ce ridicule papier lui a attiré l'œil. Exactement comme une pie qui a mi la patte sur un objet brillant. Mais pourquoi ce montre-il surpris? Il devait si attendre! Il relis pour la cinquième fois les lettre couché sur le papier. Le message est tout a fait innocent, mais hélas il y voit le double sens. A moins qu'elle la fait expert? Le rat relâche un seconde soupire et tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir et se masse les tempes.

-"Qu'elle mots avait-elle compris de travers dans la phrase: _"Si tu veux que mes crainte s'apaise, alors il serait préférable que tu reste ici"_!?" chuchota-t-il pour lui même. Seule la petit tortue de compagnie de Raph, nommé Spike est dans la pièce avec lui. Spike ignore le rat géant et commence a marché vers la note juste en face de lui. Il s'en empare et commence a mangé un morceau du papier. Avant que la note se fasse entière dévoré, les mots qui était soigneusement écrit aux crayon de papier, était les suivant:

 _Je suis a la surface, j'ai reçu a coups de fils pour allé gardé Réggie.  
A plus tard, Kami-Alice. :-)  
_

* * *

-" Coucou mon grand!" Déclare Kami dés qu'elle ouvrit la porte et que Réggie se jeta sur elle. "Qu'il beau mon Réggie !" Le dénommé lui lécha la joue comme réponse.

L'animal qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, est d'un labrador blanc comme le neige. Seul une tâche naturel est autour de son œil et de la couleur gris qui démarque du reste de sa fourrure. Cela lui rappela que Kami a toujours son œil au beurre noir. Le propriétaire de Réggie ne semblait pas être plus perturbé que ça. Celui-ci était plus du genre a resté a l'égard, de tout se qui ressemble a sous forme d'ennuis. Le maître du chien visiblement trop impatient, prit déjà congé sans adressée a l'adolescence un "merci" ou un "au revoir". Elle soupira de mécontentement et referma la porte de sa maison.

Le chien revenait vers elle, il avait la queues qui remuait de droite a gauche et celle de la louve suit le rime. Il avait une balle en caoutchouc dans la gueule, la couleur est rouge et qui émet un couinements quand on appuis dessus. Kami avait installé un coin avec quelques jouait et un seule panier, destiné au chien quel garde. Secrètement, elle aime jouer avec ces merveilleux jouait a la forme d'un os… La mutante se dégage de sa veste et se change sous sa forme "normal" de louve. Elle tourne vers le labrador, qui a lâcher sa balle sautant de joie. Ainsi ils commenceraient a courir dans le petit appartement, coursé a près cette balle au coté du chien. Cela réveille ses coté origine animaux, non a devenir un monstre près attaquer comme plus tôt ce matin. Simplement deux animal jouaient comme des enfant dans un parc. Cela dit on se demande qu'elle est le point commun, pour que ces deux s'amusent ainsi. Ne fallait pas oublier que l'un chien et l'autre une louve? Pour certains sa serait rien car il son des animal plus tôt proche. Mais d'autre c'est une histoire d'animal domestique ou compagnie et un animal solitaire ou sauvage. Quel rapport ? Ils s'amuse, n'est-ce pas la ce qui compte le plus?

Pour commencé a se qui a conduit Kami a devenir dog-setting, si cela peu ce dire. L'argent pour payer tout ce ton sa famille aurait besoin, lui a mener a ce job. Son cas d'être une mutants est trop risqué pour nombreux travail. La liste des rejet était bien trop long, comparé a la liste de possibilité qui demeurait vierge! C'est d'un coups de génie de Mikey qui regardé, par le grands hasard, un feuilletons sur nos amis de compagnie ou sur une histoire de genre de truc. Que tout les problèmes ce sont envolée! Le salaire est limité, oui mais, bon pour vivre. Et son cas de mutant que Kami pensait lui ferai une faiblesse, c'est révélé d'être devenu une force! Les chiens qu'elle a garder jusqu'à présent, avait nouer de bon contact d'avoir été une louve. Même si l'adolescente n'apprécie pas que cette mâle chien, lui renifle le derrière…

Réggie et Kami-Alice se stop dans leur parti de leur jeux, aux son bruyant venant de l'extérieur. Qui se forme sous un hurlement masculin, d'un jeune adolescent. L'avantage d'avoir les oreille sensible telle un loups, lui permet de identifier des choses dans un son. Chose qu'elle arriverait pas détecte si elle était encore humaine. Réggie se mit a grogner, il a raison de réagir ainsi la personne pourrait être en danger! Mais lorsqu'un autre son retendit, elle lève une mains stoppant le chien pour resté muet. Il imide la louve et écoute ce nouveaux son qui a l'aire de perturbé l'adolescente. Après une au deux seconde le chien pencha la tête sur le coté, perplexe plus qu'il l'est. Le son a été réussit a être percé comme quatre voix, ils en avaient l'aire masculin, un sur les quatre riait quand t'as les autre qui prenne la parole et hélas les sens des phrase sont non identifiant. Le chien releva subitement la tête suivant du regard la louve qui c'est levé brusquement vers la porte. Ce n'était pas d'un pas affolé, mais il en avait tout l'aire pas loin. Elle avait un rire presque fou alors qu'elle saisit au passage la laisse du labrador. Kami frissonna alors qu'elle s'est métamorphosé son sa forme louïde; Un peu comme avoir enfilé un costume et qu'elle s'y promène avec devant le regard des autre. Et ces idiot d'humain, ne voit pas qu'elle les trompe. Kami passe sa tête pardessus son épaule et ses yeux rouge a comme dit dirai en voyer un ordre a Réggie de s'approcher d'elle. Quand le chien s'est avancé jusqu'au pied de l'adolescente et que le déclique de la laisse c'est attaché a son collier. L'animal dévisage la louve, qui avait a présent un visage similaire a un humain quelconque.

-"N'est tu pas curieux a l'idée de découvrir t'ou viens ces voix?" Demandât-elle et reçoit un aboiement du chien. Elle ri et mit sa capuche sur sa tête. Ce saisissant de la poigner de la porte, elle ajoute. "Parce que moi, je pense avoir déjà ma petite idée la dessus."

 _Fin du retour en arrière._

* * *

Une heure est passé comme une éternité! Le maitre de Réggie est passé le prendre, le chien est parti a contre chœur et son maitre n'a posé aucun question sur l'états de l'ado. Kami est toujours cacher dans son studio et n'en sera pas prête de s'en aller. Elle s'est posé sur son lit froids, depuis combien temps n'a d'elle pas dormi dans ce lit? La chambre de cette appartement, n'était qu'une pièce de défaut pour la louve. Elle n'avait pas en tête autre fois de passé ses nuit dans son fouillée de la surface. Et portant, elle s'y réfugier ce soir. Un sanglot suivis d'un reniflements et les fine perle de larme, est entrain de rentre l'oreiller humide.

Quand d'elle est sorti hors de sa maison avec Réggie, a la recherche de l'origine de ces son. Son induction ne c'est trompé. Ils était les voix de ses frères, elle les a surpris entrain de dévoré une pizza. Un peu comme un zombie mangeant sa victime. Elle a partagé une courte discutions avec eux. Avant de tombé par le plus grand des hasard sur April et son père. Elle s'est sentie chanceuse qu'ils se situait sur le toit. Mais ce n'était que courte duré avant que sa dégénère. Quand un camion c'est posté devant son amie et en est sortie ses homme étrange. Il est là que se flashe est passé comme un éclaire devant les yeux de Kami. Il lui a fait remonté des souvenirs, qu'elle avait prit le choix d'oublier. Ces personnes suspecte n'était s'en hésitation, ces homme qui on changé sa famille en ce qui sont. L'agitation de ses frère tortue, la ramené sur terre. Et la peur dans les yeux d'April, la par destin fait réagir a vol au secours de son amie. De prêt Donnie l'avait suivie -Kami l'avait soupçonné d'avoir libéré un faible pour son amie- et ainsi suite Raph, Mikey et Leo qui a eux une hésitation. Elle s'est présenté face a son ami, et elle avait prit grand soin de se montré -pour la première fois en public- en sa forme mutante. La veste volatilisé et elle était plutôt contente d'être dans sa tenus de combat. Cela devait réduire les chance que son ami la reconnaît. L'affront fut terrible, mais le résultat en est le plus souffrant. Ils ont perdue, April et son père ont été enlevé. Et Kami n'a pas réussi a l'empêcher. Le petit film se rejoue dans sa pauvre tête douloureuse.

Les porte de cette camionnette ce referme très lentement, sur le visage terrifier d'April. Un silence de mords c'était installé sur cette tragique qui c'est produits. Au lieux de fondre en larme comme l'aurait surement prédis certain, elle a défouler une colère profondément noir sur ses frères. En ce moment elle s'en veux littéralement, elle irait faire des excuse mais pour l'instant la louve n'en avais pas la force. Elle leurs a dit qu'il était des incapable, que leurs travaillent en équipe est un désastre, elle les a surtout reproché ça. Sur le coups elle s'est convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas prête pour sortie a la surface, mais elle doit encore s'y songé.

-"Désolée..." Sont les mots qu'elle a réussit a prononcée, entre ses grand sanglot.

Mais ce sont surtout les mots qu'elle souhaite que ses frère entente et qu'ils lui offre leur pardon. Elle n'est même pas censé de les accompagner, quel galère vient d'elle produire? Réajustant sa tête pour l'enfoncé plus profondément dans ses genoux. Kami ressert le bracelet d'April dans sa mains, Donnie lui a remit en mains propre. Comment s'en est dit-il emparé? Aucune idée. Mais elle revoit encore les yeux peiné, de la tortue au masque violet quand il lui tendit l'accessoire. Ce avant qu'elle leurs ordonne de retournée au repère. L'adolescente a eux le sentiment qu'il a compris sa réaction de sa colère. Donatello est le seule qu'elle a mit au courant de la vinification de ce bracelet. Elle espère de bon cœur qu'il appètera son pardon plus facilement, toute même. Le "Sois prudent" qu'il lui a dit plus tôt dans la journée, était au finale le résultat de ce drame.  
Kami avait d'elle pas été prudente en disant des lien d'amitié avec April?  
Quel est le rapport?  
Son téléphone vibra a coté de sa tête d'oreiller. Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement et le laissa sonné dans le vide. Elle y tournait toute même son regards pour avoir affichée, un 3ème message sur sont répondeur. Elle s'en fichait pour le moment. Elle veut n'y parlé, n'y voir personne! Enfin pour le moment.

-"April..." Demandât-elle dans le vide, regardant le plafond espérant de la divertir. "Je te souhaite que ces homme te von pas faire vivre ce que je vis..."

Sera-t-elle leur prochaine cobaye de ce produit fluo vert? April va d'elle aussi devenir une mutante? Elle espère que ces désespoirs ne se réalise pas. Qu'elles trouvent le sommeillent, ce même si elles ont peur...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Bon c'est achevé. Désoler si la fin a l'aire banale, mais je me trouvait bien en retard. Alors je n'ai pas préféré décrit le kidnapping en détail comme il devait être prévus.  
Et j'ai reçu un commentaire d'un invité, sur pourquoi je n'est pas écrit ce qui ce passe après la mutation de Kami et que j'ai directement avancé 15ans dans le future. Car sur le coups je n'avait pas d'idée comme décrit donc j'ai avancé directement dans le future, pour me donner la facilité de suivre les épisode. (honte a moi). Mais pour le prochain chapitre je vais me concentré sur un flash-back de la longueur minimale d'un chapitre, avant décrire la parti 2. Il ce concentrera sur la question de cette invité.**


	7. Flash back : Ce sourir maternelle

**Flash-back :**

 **°Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **°Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **°Ce qui m'appartient : L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire : Madame Wailley.)**

 **°Note : T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **°Relations : -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai ;**  
 **-Legé : Avril X Donnie ;**  
 **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **°Genre : En gros, General. Mais plus en détail :**  
 **\- Aventure.**  
 **-Romance.**  
 **-Family.**  
 **-Friendship.**  
 **-Suspense.**  
 **-Drama.**  
 **-Humor.**  
 **-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Coucou, comme à la demande d'un invité. Voici un flash black, ce qui est sensé ce passé après la mutation de Splinter, Kami et les tortues.**

 **Désolé du regard mais j'ai essayé de écrit les deux chapitre de cette histoire pour allé plu vite et au finale je me suis trompé. J'ai vais aussi une sorte d'illustrations a cette histoire : juste ici ➡** **post/164673384194/un-dessin-de-kami-et-les-tortue-enfant-chibi-il**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Point de vue de Kami-Alice._

 _Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il fait si sombre. Tout autour de moi est noir, je n'aperçois pas une autre couleur différente. Quand j'avance dans ce néant, je ne sais pas si je marche ou si je flotte. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer où est la droite, la gauche, le haut et le bas. Est-ce encore un rêve ? Pourtant il est si différent ! Plus j'avance et plus des choses apparaissent dans cette noirceur. Ces choses, ce révèle être des personnes, qui se trouve être des parties de moi._

 _La première que j'ai rencontrée, est ma forme sauvage. Je me voyais en une simple louve, j'avais l'aire monstrueuse. Toujours vêtue de sa fourrure épaisse noir et marron. Elle n'a pas remarqué m'a présence. Je la voyais regardée une personne dans le vide. D'un regard défi de vengeance et d'une envie meurtrière._

 _La deuxième, est ma forme louïde. Vêtue de ma veste avec la capuche, tiré sur sa tête. Et même caché, je sais ce qui a là-dessous puisque c'est moi. Elle marche sur place, sa tête est tournée à droite. Elle semble parlée a une personne que je ne peux pas voir, mais je doute fort que ce soit April._

 _A la troisième, alors que je continue ma promenade jusqu'à je sais où. Non loin devant moi, se trouve une enfant. Elle est si miniature a cotée de moi, je vois qu'elle a des cheveux noir, cours jusqu'à la mâchoire. Il est sûr que cette enfant est elle aussi une partie de moi. Ou à vrai dire "une ancienne partie de moi". Cette minuscule enfant est à quoi je ressemblais, quand j'ai été encore qu'une humaine._

 _Je continuai a marchée dans sa direction, elle fit de même. Dés lorsque que nous nous retrouvons face, je suis étonné de l'expression qui se joue sur son visage. Elle avait peur, cela me donnait le ressentie qu'elle me voyait. Et que mon apparence d'une louve mutante l'effraya. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mes autres apparences précédentes ne me voyaient pas. Alors pourquoi cette gamine le peut ? Je fais mon possible pour l'oublier, elle et moi nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Alors que fait d'elle ici ?_

 _Je me mis s'a genoux pour s'être à sa hauteur. Mais pour une raison quelconque, cette gamine imite. Je levai ma droite, elle fit de même, sa main et ma patte rendre en contact. Je la regarde pour me surprendre, que notre regard se rencontre. Bon sang, comme j'ai oublié que mon teint avait été si pâle autre fois !? Les yeux de ces morveuses sont bruns, alors qu'à présent je les avais rouge._

 _Une minute…_

 _J'incline ma tête, elle le fait…_

 _Je fronce les sourcils, elle le fait…_

 _Je fis une grimace, elle le fait…_

 _Mais alors elle fit que de m'imiter ?_

 _Le fait d'elle exprès ou inconsciemment ? Je ne me rappelle pas être si farceuse à l'époque. Donc quand elle affichait ce visage craintif. Ne faisait-elle que de l'imiter ? Cela résumerait que ce n'est pas elle qui avait peur de moi, mais le contraire. Je n'arrive pas à comprend, pour qu'elle raison cette gamine me faudrait la pétoche?_

 _Par hasard, je force ma patte contre sa petite main pâle ; Pas plus grand que ma paume. Comme on le pourrait le devinée, cette gamine reproduit le mouvement. Une aura auréole s'est dégagé autour du contact plus forcé, l'auréole s'élargit, commence à fané et disparaît. Après cela une seconde réapparaît, suit le même parcours de la précédente et ainsi de suite avec la prochaine. Je remue ma tête pour me concentrer sur mon moi plus jeune, bon sang que je n'aime pas l'appelé ainsi ! Mon regard observe ma patte et sa main, elles sont passé à travers de l'autre. Comme si nos peau, fourrure pour moi, était collé. Je ne m'arrête pas là, et continua, jusqu'à qu'à nous deux nous engloutie le corps de l'autre._

 _A ma reprise de consciente, je me redécouvre dans mon corps de deux ans. Après sa mutation. Ce qui vient de se produire est comme si cette gamine et moi avons créé une métamorphose. Cela fait trop longtemps que je mettais plus vue sous cet angle, je pris alors un moment pour étudier mon ancienne apparence. Il était facile de donner une réponse rapide sans passé par les détails : ma forme actuel louve, plus la petite taille de la gamine, égale à ce à quoi je ressemble._

 _Me revoir ainsi me fit a alors remonté un souvenir ancien, qui danse dans sa tête. Je sursauts lorsque qu'une lumière blanche coula sur cette noirceur. Et qui suivie de couleurs. Enfin ! Tout ce noir commençait à devenir effrayant !_

 _Fin du point de vue Kami-Alice._

* * *

Début du flash-back, 15 ans en arrière.

-"Et il comme ça depuis quand ?" Murmure madame Wailley, encore avec un point de doute que le rat géant qu'elle voyait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, était bien Hamato Yoshy.

Elle baisse les yeux sur la petite louve âgé d'à peine 2 ans -depuis même pas 24h-, attendit avec patience qu'elle lui fournir une réponse. Kami-Alice, tenait fermement la longue jupe de l'apprentie infirmière et elle essayait de ne pas planter ses griffes dans le tissu. L'enfant aurait aimé lui donner une réponse, mais quand d'elle sentie une soudaine angoisse montant sauvage dans sa gorge : le sanglot qui viens de s'échapper de son museau menace qu'elle ne retiendra pas le second. Elle ne décrocha portant pas son regard de son père, fessant une tentative d'un peu médité. Pour parvenir à se concentrer il s'est mis de dos a eu, malgré les interpelles de la jeune femme Hamato Yoshy ne réagissait pas ; Du moins ce qu'on croyait, Kami-Alice a pris note d'un toque, qu'une de ses oreilles de son père se fléchi dès qu'on lui adressait la parole.

La jeune louve cacha son visage dans la jupe de Madame Wailley, salissant de ces larmes le tissu de cette dernière. Aussitôt l'apprentie infirmière poussa la porte de sa main libre, tandis que l'autre se pose sur le dos de l'enfant peiné. Elle la prit, la soulève, la berça contre elle. L'adulte ressentie une pointe de honte dès qu'un frisson a peine brutale parcourt son corps et ce au contact de l'enfant à présent loup.

-"Kami-Alice, mon enfant." L'appelant Madame Wailley, en dégagent les quelques mèches noires qui se collait à son visage. Deux sanglots involontaires échappent des lèvres tremblantes de la jeune louve. Qui essaye en vin de formulé ne serait un mot compréhensible.

Les secondes ont coulée longue comme les l'arme de Kami-Alice. Ce transforme en de lourdes minutes silencieuses. Le chemisier de l'infirmière est comme l'on peut le deviner trempé, les joues de l'enfant mutante était rouge, mais difficile aperçoit sous sa fourrure. Un grincement fit relever les oreilles de Kami-Alice, qui tourna son visage vers la porte ouverte et son père qui s'y présentait. Leurs regards se croissaient et aussitôt la louve se dégage des bras de Madame Wailley, pour courir vers la direction de son paternel ; Qui referma ses longs bras sur le petit corps contre lui.

-"Tu médite je crois bien avant que je me réveil, tu fais ça quand quelques que de dérange l'esprit ou pour pas être atteint par les émotions négative." S'exclame la jeune louve, qui surprit l'apprentie infirmière. Car ce même si elle s'adresse à la deuxième personne, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle venait de répondre à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser plus tôt.

* * *

Au soir venus, en descendent sous terre.

Au cœur de divers tunnel dans les égouts gambadent trois tortues d'une taille d'un enfant âgé entre 3 et 4 ans -Bien qu'ils n'aient à peine 1ans-. En tête de groupe marchait une des tortues de taille moyenne, les traits de son visage est grave et sans négligé ses yeux émeraude ressortant de sa peau qui est d'un vert près à ses yeux ; Mais d'une teinte toute même plus foncée.

Le second reptile est le plus grand des trois, le teint de ses écailles est d'un vert olive. La forme de sa tête est semblable à celui d'un œuf, de minces et larges yeux a la fois innocent et curieux, cessait de regarder l'endroit qui l'entourait. Il semblait ressentir de l'administration pour ce lieu. L'iris de ce dernier était complète impossible à déterminer si elle est rouge ou brune. Il marchait au côté de la tortue en tête de groupe.

Et enfin le troisième reptile marchand derrière les deux aînés, dont celui-ci est le plus petite d'eux. Le physique de cette tortue fait réelle gamin et puis même s'ils en sont. Un visage expressif, les joues bien rondes avec des tâche de rousseur et il possédait de grands yeux. Ce dernier les avait bleu clair et pure, un bleu comme le ciel que la ville de New York avait à quelques rare occasion. Le teint de sa peau ressemblant à un vert eau ou vert tendre.

Le plus jeune se tenait caché dernière la tortue vert olive, il n'était pas craintif du lieu dans le quelque ils ont pénétré. -Tu moins qu'il essayait de faire croire-. Le benjamin se senti plus confiant après que la tortue de grande taille, a donné son accord pour qu'il lui tienne la main. Il avait essayé avec le reptile au yeux vert, mais il a refusé presque aussitôt.

Le benjamin brisa le silence, il expira alors qu'il pointa son doigt dans la direction face a eu. Essayant de formuler un dialogue de ce qu'il venait de repérer, mais les seuls mots sortant de sa bouche n'était malheureusement incompréhensible.

Les deux ainés le regardent en levant un sourcil, avant d'observé la direction dont il pointait. La tortue à tache de rousseur, avait simple vu un rat de passage. Il pourrait être ennuyant pour n'importe quelle personne, pour eux ce n'était pas le cas. Rien avoir avec la faite qu'ils en avaient jamais vu. Un rongeur comme celui-là il en avait croisé un il a quelque jour, à part qu'il n'était pas de la même taille que le benjamin venait d'apercevoir. Ils s'étaient retrouver nez à nez avec un rat d'une taille très imposante telle d'un humain, que nous pouvons le devinez comme Hamato Yoshy. Il l'avait menacé du regard un de leur camarde tortue, qui avait pris d'un ses bras une enfant recouvert de poile de la tête au pied, ce devinât en une louve comme étant Kami-Alice. Le rat géant l'avait arraché de ces bras, après que la tortue avait essayer plusieurs tentatives de protéger la louve et ce en vin.

On pouvait mieux comprendre pourquoi la tortue au yeux bleu ciel, avait été si surpris de croiser un de ces autre rat juste à l'instants. Mais ce qui concernant la quatrième tortue absente : Aucun des trois tortues présente ne pouvait déterminer pour quelque raison le reptile manquant avait exprimer un besoin de venir en aide à cette fille qu'il venait de raconter. Leur but en ce moment est de retrouver leur camard manquant. Ils l'avaient perdue de vus alors qu'ils se sont assoupis dans un coin des égaux.

Et en parlant du loup, **(l'affreux jeu de mots que je viens de** **faire.) l** a quatrième tortue, qui avait été précédemment manquantes, courir dans la direction du groupe. Il ne semblait pas paniquer, mais une lueur dans ses yeux saphir pourrait nous infliger le doute.

Sa peaux vert pâle est grâce de la saleté des lieux qui l'entouraient. Les halètements et les reprises de son souffle, ce faisait entend depuis la courte distance entre eux. Il est seulement quand il prit conscience du groupe des trois enfants tortus, qui se stop net dans cette course qu'il s'était lancé. Un long silence, dont juste la tortue essayant de reprendre souffle, est jusqu'à présent les sons qu'on pouvait entendre.

Le petit groupe n'a prononcé aucun mot, ce tenant debout devant leur camarade essuyant de retrouver une respiration saine. Ils en avaient eu un pressentiment commun qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de poser de question sur l'état-major de la disparition mystérieuse de celui-ci. Le reptile, l'ainé sur les quatre, ravala sa salive grossièrement avant de lever le menton devant ces camarades et dit d'un ton malgré encore essoufflé :

"J'ai vu, je l'ai retrouvée !"

* * *

Kami-Alice fit une seconde tentative d'enfiler sa ballerine a son pieds, devenu depuis maintenant trois jour une patte de louve et comme on peut facilement le deviné ; Sa transformation l'empêche d'y mettre son pied sans se blesser elle ou la chaussure. Et bien dommages, pas d'autres moyen possible elle devrait le faire qu'avec ses chaussettes. Comme il est dit précédemment, trois jours, est temps son séjour d'enfermement dans son foyer. Le dehors lui manquait, le soleil jouant a cache-cache avec les nuages, la douceur de la bise fraîche et accueillante. Toute ça était manquant depuis ces jour ci, de plus que depuis les événements causé la perde de son apparence et celle de son paternel. Les volets son depuis fermé sur les fenêtres, la cachant vraiment de tout le monde extérieur et fessant a présenté une atmosphère d'une prison au lieu d'une maison.

Son père est en ce moment en train d'exercer ses exercices de méditation matinale et Madame Wailley est aller au marché, pour y préparer le souper du midi. Alors Kami-Alice profita de la garde baissé par les adultes pour pouvoir sortir dehors.

Elle tenait dans sa main une petite voiture rouge, il est lorsque qu'elle la glisse dans sa poche qu'elle découvrir quel est trouer. Elle soupira exténuer, fessant voler sa longue frange noire, mal peigner avant qu'elle retombe sur là à l'était son nez. Autrefois, avant de devenir un museau. L'enfant voulait simplement juste un peu jouer dans un endroit autre que sa chambre. Elle se doutait bien que son apparence fera fuir les personnes qui la croiserait. Alors il est pour cette raison qu'elle se tient devant la porte, qui s'ouvrirait à l'arrière-cour de sa maison. Sur la point de ses pieds, la jeune louve dira sur un gilet suspendu à un ceindre dans la penderie de son père.

Le vêtement étant un gilet kimono, le tissu lisse de couleur rouge cerise et les manche chauve-souris. Le motif sur long de la poitrine écrit en lettre japonais blanche, Kami-Alice ne comprenait pas tous les mots inscrit, hormis un qui signifiait "Paix". Le symbole dans le dos représentait le logo du clan appartenant autrefois a son père, représentant avec évidence une fleur.

Le gilet glissa facilement du ceindre et tombe au sol comme un serpent. Le ramasse puis le jeta sur ses épaules, comme prévus le vêtement lui est trop grand. Alors elle retire le long ruban bleu et épais, qui maintenait ses cheveux attaquer. Elle le tenu dans sa gueule lassant la petite voiture tombée au sol et prit le col du kimono puis le tira sur sa tête en guise de capuche. A l'aide de son ruban bleu elle l'attache autour de sa taille, empêchant alors au gilet de glissé. Elle ramassa son jouet au sol cachant son visage avec ses cheveux, la jeune louve n'avait bien que 2 ans, elle n'était pas aussi naïve pour croire que personne n'aurait peur de son physique. Et sans la moindre hésitation et comme s'il était naturel, offre la porte devant elle et sortie.

Elle se retrouve dans une cour, sur la droite est un mûr et si on la suivait il donnait sur une petite ruelle ; seul une grille y empêchait de la traversée. Devant elle un autre habita, mais par chance depuis son arrivée à New York elle n'a jamais été habité. Cette habitation manquait d'hygiènes et sa réputation de "Maison abandonné" n'était pas favorable pour la ventre. Mais pour le moment Kami-Alice se réjouir de ne pas avoir de voisin -Hormis Madame Wailley habitants au-dessus de chez elle-. La jeune louve avance un peu plus, mais ne s'éloigne pas trop de la porte en cas de imprévus.

Elle s'agenouille, replace le gilet tire sur sa tête -Ses oreilles qui bouge malgré elle ne l'aidait pas-. L'enfant leva son museau vers le ciel, qui comme à sa grande habitude est gris, bon sang où allait donc ce timide soleil ? Mais sa précaution ne fut pas le ciel, mais ces nouvelles odeurs qu'elle sent. Puisque sa mutation lui donne des capacités très favorable qu'un loup a, comme : un odorat plus développé, les oreilles plus fines et d'une vision nocturne. Trois atouts fessant les point positive de sa nouvelle apparence. Depuis elle ne dort plus avec sa veilleuse !

Kami-Alice fit des ronronnements semblables a "Vroum~ ! Vroum~ ! …" et fait grincer les roues en caoutchouc du jouait. Marmonnant des dialogue et scénario tout en mettant en actions sa petite voiture, et utilise divers choses de son entourage pour coller à son histoire.

Mais plus seconde et les minutes qui suivaient, commençai à devenir sérieusement agaçante et l'ennuie ne tarde pas à devenir la seule compagnie de l'enfant.

Elle abandonne sa voiture au sol, levant les bras et partie courir dans la cour en imitant le décollage d'un avion.

-"Ce n'est plus amusant" Dit-elle à voix basse, aux finale l'ennuie est revenu plus vite que prévu. Malgré ses diverses tentatives de divertissement a des jeux basiques, telle que : Tourner sur sois même jusqu'à avoir mal au crâne, graver des dessinée sur les mûr a la pierre, joué au restaurant en créent de la nourriture avec le nécessaire de son entourage. Rien n'a été efficace pour la gardé occupé, sans que ça devenir une frustration.

Laissant tomber l'idée de jouer à un jeu elle s'assit au sol, se perdant dans le fin fond de son esprit.

Au fin de compte cette mutation à affecter sa vie plus qu'elle le croyait. Entre elle et son père est devenu une vrai gêne. En prenant du recule elle se rend compte que ça relations avec lui n'avait pas tellement changer. Ils éprouvent cette gêne depuis qu'elle a arrêté sa scolarité, pour être ce que son père dirait "en souffrance, envers ses camarades". Avoir passer toute ces journées ensemble, les fait ce tenir à distance de l'autre. Imaginé passer ses journées avec la même personne ? Vous risquez très vite de vous en laser, tout Kami-Alice avec sa petite voiture.

-"Miaou…"

La jeune louve leva lentement sa tête vers le miaulement. Un petit cri stupéfait l'échappa, entendant la voix de chat provenant de la maison abandonnée. Les miaous se répétait toutes les secondes, elle remarqua qu'il est comme un appel au secours. Son âme d'enfants voulait par curiosité aller à la recherche de ce chat, tandis qu'une pointé de peur lui empêchait, par effroi du lieu où provenait les miaulements. Elle souvient de la fois au ces enfant avait jouer dans cette même maison abandonnée, quand cela est venu jusqu'à leur mère et bien elles leur ont fait leur fête. Disant que cet endroit délabré est dangereux et tout inquiétudes qu'elles aurait imaginées pour les mettre de force dans leur tête que cette maison est interdite. Ne sert a rien face a un enfant innocent. Et il là que sont côté naïf prit le dessus, pour n'importe quel enfant le mots "dangereux" les effrayerait et tandis que d'autres les inciterait leur curiosité. Et Kami-Alice fait partie de ces cas.

* * *

Après la découverte de la tortue au yeux bleu. Les quatre avaient réfléchi et avait prit leur choix : ils allaient à la surface. La persécution de leur aîné a protégé cette fille louve de ce nuage menaçant provenant du rat géant. Avait mené a où ils en sont. Le monde au vivant cette fille était terrifiant, ils leur ont valu de peux pour ne pas être repéré par ces "humain". Ils trouvaient refuge dans une maison non habité, et par chance comme vous pouvez le penser ce trouvant juste en face de celle au réfugier la louve. Cela leur offrir beaucoup d'atout, déjà d'un lieux pour se reposer, est déjà plus correct que leur refuge précédent. Ils possédaient des lit pour dormir laisser par les ancien propriétaire.

-"Bon on joue à un jeu ?" proposa une des tortues. Et à la prochaine minute qui suive, ils jouaient les quatre à cache-cache. Il est l'enfant à la tache de rousseur qui se retrouva à compter, malheureusement pour lui il voulait faire partie de ceux qui devait se cacher.

Mais pour cela, lord des choix, il était la tortue qui disait le plus vite "pas moi" irait se cacher tandis que le dernier avoir prononcé serait celui qui compte. Et comme nous avons peux l'observer la tortue se retrouvant le dernier à dire "pas moi", n'a pas eu de chance de ne pas parler encore correctement. A deviner qu'il est un coup parfaitement prévu par ses trois autres camarades. L'ennuie dans tout ça pour le benjamin, est qu'en plus d'un vocabulaire incompréhensible, il ne savait pas compter. -enfin les quatre n'arrivaient pas- Idem pour lire, écrit ou encore apprentissage de l'alphabet. Il est déjà un miracle que trois d'en entre eux savait parler et d'une façon inexplicable pour le si jeune âge.

Au lieu de ce là le benjamin c'est sauver de son coin ennuyeux pour aller ce baladée ailleurs. Les lieux sont très endommagés en général ils ne s'éloignaient pas trop de la pièce principale qui est le salon, mais pour une fois ils s'en fichent royalement.

Que ne faudrait pas-t-il faire pour que l'ennui nous gagne ? Il pourrait se lancer directement à la recherche de ces trois autres camarades. Seulement cela n'allait pas leur déplaire.

Un grincement à la fois intriguant et inquiétant provenait à quelques pas de la tortue, qui est pétrifié au plus haut point ! "Miaou…" L'enfant mutant sursauta avant de se replier dans sa carapace tombant dans un bruit sourd. Le félin -t'où provenait évitement le son' allonger sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la pièce, le cadre en bois autre fois étant vernier et est rongée avec le temps. Le vers fin est comme nous pourrions nous y attendre briser et il est assoupie sur long dos que se tenait ainsi le chat. Il est à la fois orange et brun avec le col blanc comme un bavoirs et les yeux frappant de la même couleur que la peau de la tortue.

Lentement il sortit de sa carapace afin de voir un meilleur aperçu de la boule de poils, d'un pas tremblement et craintive ; il s'approcha en gardant une distance raisonnable au cas où. Le chat aillant remarquer la présence du mutant, ne prêt pas une très grande attention à son égard et ne fit que de baillé avant de s'étirer. La tortue le regarde d'une façon a la fois fasciné, curieux et d'une point de peur. Il fit une tentative de le faire fuir, il a essayé de le faire peur en criant un "Boo !" non convainquant et en agitant les bras en l'air, le chat le regarde d'un œil exténué. L'animal a poils se leva, étirant son dos et en fessant balancé sa queue de droite à gauche.

Il reprit son attention sur le jeune mutants, il incline sa tête sur le côté en voyant la tortue essayant de la poussée de la fenêtre ; Le plus amusant est qu'il n'ose pas le touché, ses épaules tirées en arrière, la tête tournée sur le côté droit et les yeux fermé était à la fois mignon et amusant. Il agitait sa grande main de trois doigts à quel centimètre du museau du chat, et d'un jette timide vit un signe vague pour qu'il parte.

Le félin s'étira une dernière, avant de sorter par la fenêtres. La jeune tortue même s'il se sentait victorieux d'avoir faire fuir l'animal, il ne peut s'empêcher de ce précipité vers le bord de la fenêtres.

Il retenu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il découvrir cette silhouette ce devenant devant la fenêtres, il se laisse glisser au sol n'espérant seulement qu'on la pas repérer. Il ne faudrait pas avoir de problèmes avec les trois autre tortue. Pourtant, comme tout n'importe ququelles autre enfants la curiosité pris l'avantage sur la prudence. Et il y j'étais un dernière coup d'œil, la silhouette c'est éloigné mais était encore facile a apercevoir au loin. Cette silhouette, elle n'avait : rien de humain. Il fallu quelques seconde pour que cette personne s'associe avec ces souvenir.

C'était cette fille, oui cette fille recouvert de poil, cette fille…c'est elle.

Kami-Alice tourna sa tête par dessus son épaule, -on pouvait voir le chat dans ses bras- elle regardait en direction du jeune mutant. Aucun deux ne réagit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sourir et repris sont chemin jusqu'à son foyer.

La tortue vert eau mis un attends de réactions a comprend qu'elle l'avait repéré, néanmoins il ce pencher et lui agite un au revoir de la main comme si ils étaient ami depuis toujours. Il s'en fichait si elle la vue ou pas. Si s'en fiche que ce les autres tortues ce demande pourquoi il ne vient pas les chercher. Il s'en fiche si il sourir comme un imbécile.

Il ne la vue a présent que deux fois, mais il commençait l'apprécie, elle qui avait toute suite pris de l'intérêt pour lui. Par son doux sourir.

Fin du flash backback

* * *

Mikey ce sentait comme étant le dernier encore a ne pas être endormis et a continuer a s'inquiète pour elle. Assis sur le canapé le regard face a l'entrée de ce qu'il appelaient leur "maison".

Il veut qu'elle rendre.

Il l'attends, il veut que sa maman rendre. Il veut s'excuse de son comportement qui lui aurait déplu, même si c'est injuste, même si il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait. Il déteste quand elle en colère, quand elle regrettait, doutait… et triste. Où elle était ? Il s'inquiète. Pourquoi ne rentrait-elle pas? Il veut que Kami rentre. Il veut la revoir, il veut qu'elle rendre, ici, auprès d'eux, de lui.

Il veut qu'elle rendre.

Il veut la faire rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplice d'arrêt. Il veut s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtise. Qu'elle sente bien. Il veut excuser. La rassurée. Ce rassurer.

Il veut qu'elle rendre.

Il veut qu'elle rendre.

Ces mots ce répète tellement dans sa tête, tellement qu'il souhaite qu'il ce réalise. Il veut revoir cette silhouette, si inhumain. Cette personne qu'il apprécié tant depuis des années, celle qui ne la voyait que comme un visage maternelle.

Il voudrait justes

Revoir ce sourir sur son visage.

Il veut qu'elle rendre.

Il voudrait

Il veut juste …

La revoir sourir pour pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille.


	8. Chapter 6: Sortie de l'ombre, partie 2

**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et mes OC (Kami, Hideo et Yuko). (Personnage secondaire:** **Madame Wailley.)**

 **Note: T, pour des scènes dur et triste. Avec un peu de sang.**

 **Relations: -Kami X Leo vs Kami X Hideo vs Leo X Karai;**

 **-Legé: Avril X Donnie;**

 **-Lien fraternel : Kami x Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Karai et Splinter.**

 **Genre: En gros, General. Mais plus en détaille:**

 **Aventure.**

 **-Romance.**

 **-Family.**

 **-Friendship.**

 **-Suspense.**

 **-Drama.**

 **-Humor.**

 **-Hurt/Comfort.**

* * *

 **Coucou, navrée pour les mise à jour moins irrégulière, mais j'ai beaucoup de problème personnel, mais bon je vais pas vous embêter avec ça ont en a tous.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

5h du matin: Kami roule du coté gauche de son lit. Ses yeux son a peine ouvert et caché sous sa frange afin que les premier rayon de soleil ne l'atteignent pas. Trop fatigué, ne serai juste déjà pour tendre le bras vers son téléphone; regardant quel heur est-il. 05h05 sérieux qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillée si tôt ? Se demande t-elle. Ses yeux rouges glisse sur les autre info afficher sur l'écran, qui semble être des messages et des appels manqués. Elle ne voulait ni les lires ni les écoutés et encore moins y répondre. La louve plaque son portable sur le tabouret en guise de table de nuits. Roulait du coté droit, qu'elle préférait. 05h05, si Mikey était là il aurait dit "Touche ton museau, sa porte chance" la chance, elle n'y a jamais cru. Elle enfonça son museau dans l'oreiller gonflé, elle passa de éveillé a endormi.

~ZZZ~

5h20 du matin: Un grognements de mécontentement roula dans sa gorge et en sortie de sa bouche en un soupir exténuée. Les sourcils et la truffe froncé, elle se masse les paupières a l'aide de ses doigt elle se redresse en position assise. Elle tend le bras pour s'emparer a nouveau de son téléphone qui cette fois sonne. Sur le coup, elle lâche un juron et souhaite la mort a ce lui qui viens la réveiller. Sans même prêter attention a l'auteur de l'appel, elle refuse immédiatement puis raccroche et jette les couverture sur son visage, puis crier a haute voix le gémissements de frustration qui la démange. Avant que ses lourde paupières tomba sur ses yeux comme un rideaux, dont celle-ci sèche et ridé des larmes qu'elle a versée la nuit précédent. Mais néanmoins s'en dort, jusqu'à.

~ZZZ~

5h59 du matin: Mais cette fois ce n'était ni son subconscient ni son portable qui la sortie de son sommeille. Mais un simple corbeau de passages qui chantonne une musique de sa voix qui fait écho, et enroué comme s'il avait un rhume. Kami restait s'en bouger alors que les gémissements rugueux de l'oiseau repris tout les trois ou quatre seconde. Le bruit sortant de ce bec est pire que le grincement d'une porte, aux oreilles de la louve qui a une ouïe plus développé que celle de ces humains. Le sons retentit et devenant trop douloureux pour ses oreilles, qui ne cesse de ce fléchir au bruit. Quand le corbeaux gémit pour la cinquième fois, Kami balance ses jambes hors du lit et d'un pas a peine maladroit se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrir grand. Comme elle l'avait prévus, les premier réflexe de ce volatiles est qu'il ont peur: il prenne leur jambe a leur cou puis s'envole paniqué. Kami reprit de l'attention a son téléphone qui affiche :

~ZZZ~

6h03 du matin. A présent réveiller par ce boudin de piaf. L'adolescente mutant est portant exténuée mais son corps ne voulait plus de sommeille pour l'instant. Ne désirant pas attendre l'heure pour aller a l'école - qui commence a 8h du matin -tant qu'elle tenait son téléphone elle en profite pour vérifier les messages qu'elle avait ignoré. Il contenait beaucoup de message de Donnie, Leo et Mikey. Surtout de Mikey. Les mots écrit par ses trois frère était similaire a des moment. Ce résumant a: S'excuser pour tout ce qui est arrivé comme l'enlèvement de April -et de son père- du comportement qui aurait déplu a l'égard de la louve aîné, la questionnant de où elle était, pourquoi elle ne rentre pas au repaire, si elle va bien, si elle voulait en parlée, que leur maître semblait furieux, se achevant d'un bonne nuit. Ce qui laisse Kami-Alice dans le doute et dans ses pensée noir, dû particulièrement qu'elle n'avait reçu pas le moindre message de la par de Raph. Kami craint que l'exposition de colère et d'émotion qu'elle a dégager sur ses frère, n'est pas plus au porteur de saï.

~ZZZ~

 _Point de vus Kami-Alice._  
 _Cette odeur de brûlé. Cette aire grise, qui fait mal a mes poumons. Les bruits de ma maison, qui tombe. Des cris de rage et de peur. Cette d'homme effrayant, qui se combat avec père. Cette homme, grand, aux griffe en métal et son visage déformé par l'élément qui brule. Le corps d'une femme, ma mère, couvert de sang. Je cours vers elle, je veux l'aider. Mais mes mains passe à-travers son corps. Elle avait un petit bébé dans ses bras. Qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, c'est moi. Elle relève la tête, je fait un pas en arrière. Elle n'as plus de visage, et portant elle continue de hurlée. Le bébé pleur. Père, cri de douleur. L'homme effrayant, ri cruellement. Un sifflet ultrason, cri d'elle scie. Je tient ma tête, je veux que s'arrête ! Mon corps tremble. Une présence sauvage se réveille en moi. Une présence, que je connais, mais que je crains. Mon corps mutant prit une nouvelle forme, métamorphosé. Ma fourrure prit du volume, ma visions devint sombre. Mes pensé, mon contrôle, est prit pas quelqu'un d'autres. Je ne pensais cas: tuer, me vengé. Ma tête se jette en arrière, restant accroché a mon cou. Je cris, de rage et douleur. Et fini avec, un hurlement. Telle l'animal monstrueux, que je devient._  
 _Aidez-moi, a l'aide !_  
 _Je suis plus moi même..._  
 _Fin du points vus de Kami-Alice._

~ZZZ~

6h20 du matin. Kami-Alice prit une nouvelle inspiration par sa truffe et expirer par la bouche. Assise sur le carrelage froid de la douche, nu, en positions du lotus, les yeux fermer apaiser et il en ainsi qu'elle médite. Son esprit et son âme ont été affecté de la colère de hier soir, même si elle a été affaiblie par ce regret qui la ronge. Kami a trouver toujours cela relaxant de médité entendant de l'eau coulé, Maître Splinter lui avait dit "Il est comme être en contacts avec la nature" du charabia de sagesse... Mais au fond disait la vérité. Elle lâcha un seconde soupir, mais cette fois ci n'avait rien de détendu. Son maître. Son père, l'avait-elle donc encore appelée par ce juste titre ? Quelques importance... Ce qui la préoccupe vraiment en cette instant, est le savons que son maître va lui passé une fois rentré au repaire. Elle s'en passerai volontiers, mais une part d'elle lui dit "Que tu le mérite" et une autre lui affirmant que c'était injuste. Après avoir passer au savon et se rincer, elle sortie de la salle d'eau.

Habiller d'un peignoir et trempé comme un chien elle se promena dans son petit appartement, car il lui vient de lui effleurer l'esprit qu'elle avait pas prit quelque vêtement. Kami tenait dans une main une touffe de long poile noire, eh bien plutôt...une perruque. C'est quelque chose qui est encore dure pour elle a aspecter et à assumer -même si ça fait plus de quelque année déjà-. Sa mutation n'est pas que d'avantage; Comme de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il est aussi une long liste d'inconvénient comme: Ce cacher des autres, avoir un physique comme des personnages de fiction, ou encore la perde de cheveux. Et c'est justement ça, elle n'avait que 2 ans quand elle a été muter en une louve et un mois après ses cheveux on commencer a tomber. La panique que cela a produit, mais Donnie lui a rassurer qu'elle n'a pas le cancer. Et est-ce possible de l'avoir si jeune, c'était une question qu'elle c'était longtemps posée. Alors pour garder un peu de féminité elle a réussit a trouver une perruque qu'elle a tailler a la coupe de son choix.

Kami ce rappelle des fois au elle se faisait taquiner par ses frères, lui piquant sa perruque ou s'amusant a la porter. Ou une fois Mikey a eux l'idée de les teintes en rose -elle voulais plus jamais sortie de sa chambre après ça- heureusement que c'était pas une permanente! Après plusieurs lavage elle a réussit a récupérer un peu près la couleur naturel...Enfaite non elle a dû racheter une autre perruque.

07h04 du matin. Elle avait encore du temps, alors elle fait la vaisselle après avoir terminé son déjeuner.  
Sa lui rappeler "le tableau des tâches ménagères". Ils sont tous même six a vivre ensemble, cinq précisent a pouvoir mettre en désordre le repère et être punis à le nettoyer. La mauvais blague de la part de Raph qui était : "Kam' devrait s'en charger, après tout c'est elle la femme ici." Il fallait s'attendre à la réaction et le comportement de la part de la louve, n'importe quel femme aurait agit similairement. Mais il sont arrivés à ce planning qui marche de la façon suivante : Dans la cuisine ce trouve un tableau a craie, dessus est tracé une grille, du côté horizontal un dessin de la tâche a faire (Vaisselle, lessive, cuisine, mettre la table, etc...) et a la verticale est inscrit le nom des cinq concerné. Ça à toujours fonctionné comme ça, a la fin de chaque semaine on fait des tirages au sort pour renouveler le planning, souvent ils essaient de refilé la tâche a quelqu'un d'autre pour pas a la faire.

Ha... Ses frères. On pleure et parfois on en ri. Mais ce qu'elle leur a dit hier soir, a largement dépassé toute pire chose qu'elle aurait dite dans sa vie. Mikey pourrait même mettre son nom sur la liste noire qu'il a collé sur le frigo.

D'une poignée serré elle tourne le robinet pour que l'eau cesse de coulée. Il fallut après nettoyer la vaisselle humide, même si ça prenait que quelques minutes étant donné que il a que assez de couverts, assiette et verre ne serai que pour trois personnes. Dés fini elle se sentait lamentable t'avoir oublié de s'habiller et d'être toujours vêtus du peignoir.

07h16 du matin. Kami est de retour dans sa "chambre". Elle ouvrit les placards pour y découvrir qu'il son vite.

-"Évidemment ! Quand tu fais crois a des pathétique d'humains que t'es l'un des leurs. Du a pas idée de mettre des vêtements dans ce placard, dans cette "chambre", dans ce foutue de studio alors que c'est techniquement "pas chez toi"! Ce lamentait-elle sur un don énervée. "Ben ouais ! Quand ton vrai chez toi n'est pas ici, mais dans des ÉGOUTS PUTAIN!"

 **Crac!**

Kami prit de grande bouffé d'aire. Elle viens de prendre conscience qu'elle s'est exprimée a voir haute et que son poing est parti dans la porte du placard. Son poing recule pour découvrir que l'impact a peine fait un creux dans la porte vernier en bois.

-"Kam'. Pourquoi tu as crie toute seule?"  
-"Sa va." Répond-elle sèchement. Ce tenant debout sur un tabouret pour atteindre l'eau.

Leonardo a 6 ans et est si grand que le bord de levier -Sur le quel Kami est penchée- lui arrivait en-dessous des joue. "Tu avais les yeux fermée et tu n'arrêtait de pas dire «A l'aide»...-"

-"Leo, sa va." Répète t-elle en montant le don de ça voix.

Elle souffle sur les mèches noir qui lui tombe devant les yeux.

-"Mais tu arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens!"  
-"Sa v...-"  
-"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"  
-"Non, Leo. Ne me coupe pas quand je par-..."  
-"Ou alors tu fais et dit des truc quand tu dort? C'est quoi le mot?"

La prise sur le verre devenait plus forte, l'eau à déjà rempli le verre depuis un moment.

-"Donnie me l'avais expliquer."  
-"Léo."  
-"Attends. C'était sommebulle?"  
-"Léonardo !"  
-"Roudoudou ? Non c'est un poukémon."  
-"Léo-nar-do!"  
-" Somen... Some? Bulle? Pule? Sonen... Somna...somnambulisme!"

 **CLICK**

Leo ne parla plus et fût cloué sur place, fixant sa sœur. Kami toujours debout sur le tabouret face aux lavabo, l'eau coule toujours. Mais, y est mélangé au sang de la mutante qui s'échappe là où elle tenait le verre. Que Kami a cassé de sa propre main.

-"Leo, je vais bien."

Sa viens de passer comme un flash, portant Kami eux l'impression de le vivre a l'instant.  
Prit par un sentiment étrange lui frappant le crâne suite à ce soudain souvenir, elle s'assit sur le lit qui fait un bruit étrange. Rien avoir avec un grincement, comme si le lit n'avais pas aimer le poids qui vient de ce posé. Non enfaite. C'est similaires a un grondement, ou un souffle presque douloureux. Ce qu'on pourrait alors trouver flippant, est pour Kami-Alice suspect.  
Car ce "bruit" ne provenait pas du lit, mais de ce qui ce trouvait EN-DESSOUS du lit.

Elle regarde les vêtements soigneusement poser sur le lit, il n'était pas pliée correctement. Ces vêtements son les même qu'elle a porter hier pour aller à l'école : collants arc-en-ciel, jupe verte pomme et haut rayée avec de fausse bretelles des vêtements de très peu goût.  
Des vêtements qu'elle n'a pas remis depuis que Kami avait fini les cours d'hier, des vêtements que Kami a laissée au repaire dans SA chambre, des vêtements... Que Kami a laissée Michelangelo CHOISIR.

Kami-Alice prit les vêtements posé sur le lit et se leva marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'elle renferme derrière elle.

Après le grincement sourds d'une porte qu'il suppose être l'entrée et sortie du studio et une bonne 15 de minutes écoulé.  
Tout en restant sur ces garde Mikey rampe sur le sol jusqu'à qu'il ne se retrouve plus en dessous de ce lit. Après d'avoir masser sa carapace et de un peu étiré ses muscles légèrement engourdi, il ce se sauve presque en courant de la chambre.  
Mikey déglutir a la pensée de tomber museau a museau avec sa sœur et aussi sa "maman". Ce cachant derrière chaque mure ou si possible un coin d'ombre, observent son champs de vision s'assurant de pas être repéré.

A la fin de ça "course poursuite" il arrive jusqu'à la plaque d'égout cacher son le tapis du salon. La tortue regarde autour de lui et n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il ne ces pas fait repérer par la louve. Enfaite c'est pas "qu'il croyait pas" c'était "qu'il ne comprends pas". Si il avait raconté ça a ces trois frères aînés ils ne le croiraient pas. Et tant donner que "Mikey et la discrétion n'arrivent pas a faire qu'un" le benjamin est sur qu'ils auraient dit un truc de ce genre, mais il est aussi certains que si ces frères était présent ils auraient comme lui trouver ça louche.

Son but était de déposer les vêtements de Kami sur son lit (dans les pires des cas lui rendre en main propre), Mikey s'est préparé à comment aurait-il réagit s'il se fait repérer ;Du moins il ses demander que aurait fait Leo a ça place. Déjà de sûre il n'aurait pas pris le risque de venir vers Kami après ce savon sévère qu'ils sont prit hier.

 _-"Bordel qu'est ce que ça dire tous ça!?"_

 _-"Plus de 15 ans t'entrainement et on n'est pas foutue d'appliquer les même ordre et volonté sur le terrain !"_

 _-"J'ai pensé que 5ans de plus a rapport à moi serait suffisant mais non."_

 _-"Vous m'avez déçu"_

Ce sont les mots de Kami qu'il avait retenu.

Quand elle ces assit sur le lit et que malgré lui Mikey tentait d'étouffer a grondements de surprise. Il savait déjà qu'il était fichu. Elle a du reconnaître son odeur c'était sûr, et portant elle n'a pas vérifier sous lit ni demander "Qui est là ?".

Il a trouvé ça beaucoup trop facile de s'en être tiré presque comme si elle l'avait ignorer, qu'elle n'avait pas pris attention, comme si il était fait exprès.  
Son comportement et les mots dure qu'elle leur a dit hier soir. Formait une boule dans sa gorge qu'il a pas peur d'avaler de risques de s'étouffer, les yeux brûle dont une larme coule en ligne droite sur sa joue gauche rapidement il l'essuie.

Kami ce tenant assise de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle tenait entre ouverte de façon à voir à l'intérieur du studio. Elle est vertus des vêtements que Mikey lui a apporté et sa veste dont elle a mis sa capuche au cas que des voisins passe. Elle regarde son téléphone:

07h31 du matin. Sa va être l'heure de y aller, et ça l'embête un peu à ce moment là.  
Quand d'elle regarde de nouveau à l'intérieur du salon, les épaules de Mikey son base. Il commence à décentre les échelles menant au tunnel des égouts...  
Kami mit sa main devant sa bouche en découvrant le visage triste de son frère, elle a l'impression que son cœur ces pendu à l'aide d'une corde, des sanglots montrerai trop en même temps et d'un coup dans sa gorge qu'elle a peur de vomir.

Prit d'instinct Kami ouvrir la porte avec violence quelle frappe le mure avant de revenir vers le cadres. Ce changement de situation fit relevé la tête de Michelangelo il ne l'a croyais pas aussi rapide que ça quand il la voit en face de lui.  
Leur yeux ce croise et sans la décrocher du regard il remonte les marche de l'échelle pour s'assoir en face d'elle. Kami ne fait qu'inspire et d'expirer, les mots "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" sont trop répétitif dans sa tête.

-"S'il te plaît, prends moi dans tes bras." Demande Kami d'une voix peiné.  
Mikey est un peu étonné mais enroule ses bras autour de ses côtes. C'est quand général c'était le ninja qui demandait des câlin à la kunoichi. Très rare l'envie venait d'elle.

-"Je me disais bien que quelques choses n'allait pas." Dit Mikey.  
Kami pause sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, elle tremblait des sanglots qui bougeait dans tous les sans son âme. Les bras autour de son cou dont elle lâche de lourde respiration contre.

-"Quand t'es triste ou en colère, étrangement ça m'affecte." Ajoute t-il posant son menton sur son épaule, lui donnant le sentiment de ce tenir sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte -Ce dont il n'en a pas fait l'expérience-

Kami eux un déclic suite à les mots dit par la tortue, elle senti quelques choses pincée son cœur lui remonte par la truffe comme tu courant et aussi de petits perles de l'arme au bord de ses yeux prêt à couler. "Désoler de te causer tant souci"

-"Non ne dit pas ça!" La voix de Mikey était compliqué à savoir si elle était d'espérer ou fâcher. Surement les deux

Ce qui la toujours agacer, est quand on essaye d'expliquer notre ressenti à une personne et quelle fait surement exprès de contredire ses mots.  
C'est vraiment fait pour nous agace

On ce préparer toujours avant de parler, on réfléchit à ce qu'on va dire, à comment la scène va ce dérouler. On s'imagine tout expliquer tandis que le concernée nous écoute en silence, il secouer la tête en accord à quelque moment ou dit un simple "oui", "je vois", "je comprends". Après s'être bien tout imaginer, c'est comme si on marchait sur un fils les yeux bandés. Ou comme si on est sur le chemin de l'école et qu'on prend la décision de passer par un raccourci.

Et c'est tout à fait ce Mikey à fait. Il c'était imaginer poser les vêtements de Kami sur son lit, peut être elle l'aurait surprit ou il saurait venue naturellement à elle. Il saurait expliquer et il l'aurait demander qu'elle lui pardonne, elle aurait répondu "Tu es trop mignon pour que je t'en veule." Comme elle lui disait si souvent dans leur jeunesse. Ils serait pris dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, peux d'être ils aurait versées quelques larme sans pleurer comme des madeleine -telle la situation en temps réel-. Mais ça aurait été pas trop grave car après ça il dirait une blague et ils auraient bien rigoler.

Mais non rien de tout ça n'est arrivé.

Bon ok il s'agirait pas du même scénario qu'il s'était imaginer, mais pas jusqu'à la phase de Kami:  
"Désoler de te causer tant souci"

La phase a été de trop il a eux l'impression d'être tombée du file, que lors du raccourci il s'est retrouvé dans une impasse. Un vrai retournement de situation, à le faire paniquer et d'y perdre tout ces moyens.

Mikey arrête tout penser dés qu'il prît conscience que son épaule devenait humide dû au larme de Kami-Alice, elle dit d'une voix décourager : " Pardon, je suis désolée... Je dois être une sœur vraiment horrible pour te faire ressentir tout cet peine."

Mikey la serre plus fort, son souffle contre sa nuque envoie des frissons à Kami. Il fermé les yeux quand il lui dit qu'il lui interdit de dire ça ne serait-ce que d'y penser, qu'elle n'est pas horrible, qu'elle est encore plus cool que ces héros qu'il regarde à la télé -il arrive à la faire un peu rire suite à ça-.  
C'est dans ce moment-là qu'il senti plus mature l'espace de quelques minutes, comme s'il était lui le grand frère et elle l'a petite sœur en chasse d'infection.  
Il voulait lui caresser les cheveux -comme Leo lui fait pour l'apaiser- Il glousse en découvrant qu'elle ne portait pas sa perruque et senti comme un imbécile d'avoir mis deux secondes à comprendre qu'il caresser l'air.

Au lieu de ça il fit des cercle régulier contre son dos, de la façon pour la sortie de sa forme "sauvage" après ces rude cauchemar répétitifs. "On pourrait juste reste là, l'un contre l'autre sans parlé ?" Chuchote-il.

Kami fit un demi sourire à ce qu'il a suggéré. "J'aimerais" Chuchote t-elle à son tour, reculant des bras de son petit frère et lui saisie sa joue tandis que l'autre main prend la sien bien plus grande.

-"J'aimerais rester là avec toi, de serrée dans mes bras sans à chercher à comprendre qui rassure l'autre. Mais j'ai école dans...Attend" Sa mains sur sa joue glisse pour prendre son portable Mikey suit ses gestes du regard.  
-"07h41, il faut que j'y aille." Dés que Kami regarde à nouveau les yeux de l'adolescent, il n'est pas aussi pétillant de sa personnalité enfantin- elle doit avouer qu'elle est fière de cette responsabilité que prend Mikey en ce moment.

Mais...

Il n'a rien de la petite tortue au masque orange souriant, comique et farceur, non. À ce moment précis c'était juste un frère, qui a décidé de venir prendre le risque de proposer être une oreille à écouter ou une épaule sur qui pleurer et ce même si elle l'asppecte ou le repousse.

Mikey renifle et essuie ses yeux du dos de sa main libre. C'est ce qui sort Kami de sa réflexion. "Tu peux pas rester? C'est pas grave si tu y vas pas juste aujourd'hui, si?" La louve agite sa tête de gauche à droite. Murmura "Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Mikey."

-"Crois moi j'en ai aucune envie dit aller, mais j'ai pas le choix."  
-"Qui t'oblige?" Elle ne lui répond pas. C'est vrais tien, "Qui m'y oblige?" Pense t-elle. Pour elle c'est une routine, aller à l'école dans quel intérêt ? Au début, sortie à la surface n'était pas pour ça propre personne ou son envie de plus liberté. C'est juste entretenir les soin et besoin de ces frères et son père, quand ce que offrait la possibilité des égouts n'est plus suffisant pour eux. Jusqu'à ces 10 ans apportait ce dont ils leur faut et conserva leur secret, bien évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas épuisé sa gentillesse éternellement.

-"Mikey, il faut que j'y aille. Je peux pas partir si tu me tien et du coup moi non plus je veux plus te lâcher. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi partir.  
Mikey baisse les yeux et se mord légèrement la lèvre. "Juste à une condition : Une nuit."

* * *

=08h16, du matin au lycée.

 _Incompétent_

Retirant sa perruque elle se jette la tête la première dans les toilettes, son corps fit le vidage du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait pris.  
Ne possède aucun talent

-"Gloup! Gloup-ah!"(NA: je sais pas quel son on fait quand on vomit) Les son sortant de la gorge de Kami-Alice, il se suivent de sanglot incontrôlable et de quelques larmes. "J'en peux plus ! S'il vous plait, que ça cess-Gloup!" Elle replonge la tête dans les toilettes.

 _Si naïf_

Une petite minute après ça ces calmer, Kami se repose contre la porte des toilettes fermé. Elle sanglots toujours regardant inconsciemment le plafond.

-"Aaaa..aaah.." Ressemblait à une lourde respiration sifflant entre les dents. Alors que sa bouche est ouvert et elle ne fait que prendre de grande bouffer d'aire. C'était dans une tentative de se calmer elle et son cœur battant, elle arrive à le sentir sans poser ses mains contre sa poitrine. La sensation que produisait les battements sont comparables à une bouteille en plastique qu'on écrase, qu'on refasse marche arrière et qu'on refasse la même procédure encore, encore et encore.

-"P-Pitié arrête!"

 _Maître Splinter à créer un véritable échec._

-"A-aa.. Arrêt…"

 _Raph est têtu, il t'en veux._

-"Non! Stop!"

 _Mikey est trop con pour t'en vouloir._

-"Pitié..!"

 _Qu'en pensé Donnie?_

-"Tais-toi !"

 _Et Leo?_

-"LA FERME ALICE!" Hurla Kami, ces respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide elle perdit le contrôle. "Ta gueule Alice! Juste, fout moi la paix!"

 _Quoi juste pour cela? Mum Mum ah ah aah~! T'es stupide, comment je pourrais te laisser en paix ma cher, Kami-Alice?_

A suivre...


End file.
